Everything Changes
by Dark Twisted Sanity
Summary: Nothing ever stays the same, Life always changes, people change. Everything will change, it has to. Thats the way the world works, and you can't stop it, no matter how hard you try. Rated T for Suicidal Thoughts - Starts as BBxRae. Changes to AquaxRae.
1. Thinking of You

Hi :) Thank you for opening my story, If you had read this before, you will notice that there is one less chapter, the reason is in chapter 6 and you can read it there.  
>If you haven't read this before, this will still make sense, The first chapter wasn't really connected.<p>

The title of this chapter is from the song with the same name by Katy Perry

I'm just going to use song titles for all my chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or Katy Perry's Music

Please Review ...

Want to thank the two people who did review the first chapter, I'm not sure if when I delete it if your reviews will still be there, but thank you anyway :D

- Dark Twisted Insanity - Edited on the 6th of June, 2010.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Thinking of You<p>

_Well, its been a year... A year since Terra's death... A lot has happened within this year... _

_I have defied my prophecy, I did not destroy the world. I did not kill my friends, it was my friends who helped me, who trusted me, who believed in me, who saved me. _

_Robin rescued me from the top layers of hell that Trigon created, he saved me, even though my memory was gone and i did not have my powers, which meant that I could not help them, i could not do anything to stop Trigon. _

_I had to stand there, and watch my father hurt the people who trusted me, who kept believing, even when the world was destroyed and gone._

_When I felt that there was nothing left to fight for nothing left to live for, _

_They fought, they fought my father, the all powerful demon..._

_They fought even though they knew that there was no way to win..._

_We would have lost, we would have died._

_But seeing my friends... the very people who trusted me and believed in me hurt seemed to bring out my powers and memories, and i was able to banish him to the lower depths of hell, I hope he stays there, but i can't tell whether he'll find a way out... i hope he never does. _

_But even stranger things have happened, this will come as a huge surprise..._

_how should I put it, well... after the defeat of Trigon. I could feel emotions without putting people at risk and well, after having to go to Tokyo to defeat the villains there, i kinda started developing feelings for, I can't believe i'm going to say this ... well I started developing feelings for Beast Boy..._

_I guess I could say we bonded when he comforted me and when I comforted him after Terra. And he has matured, a lot. He hasn't cracked any lame and non-funny jokes, well not as many. Well to be honest, we're now together. _

_When we told everyone Cyborg spat out his drink onto Starfire who wasn't very happy abut getting orange juice in her hair but she was ecstatic about me and Beast Boy being together... I'm pretty sure she almost cracked one of my ribs._

_It all started when Beast Boy tried flirting with me, and that was an epic fail bluntly putting it, even though I had some feelings for him I would never...never fall for his even lamer than usual jokes. And on Valentine's day he ... well he suddenly appeared with a box of my favorite chocolates and a bunch of dark red rose, how could I say no ... that would break his heart, especially since that day was the half year anniversary of her death. He took me to see a movie, the classic first date. And we went for a stroll on the beach after that. To tell the truth, we haven't kissed yet, that would be because i have this feeling that i'm only a rebound. Someone to help him bounce back from Terra, and once he feels better again, he'll dump me, and i'll be heart broken and theres nothing i can do about it. _

_I keep getting these dreams, where Terra comes back. I know i shouldn't worry about that, But i am half demon... and the people of Azarath have been known to be able to predict the future, and i can't help but think that this will come true, that she'll return, and he won't need me as a rebound, he'll have the real thing. He'll trust her, after everything she's ever done, he'll trust her, they'll all trust her, and once again i can do nothing to stop this from happening, I will be powerless._

_I should stop worrying and enjoy life as it is today, and stop dwelling on the past and worrying about the future, but i can't help it, its my nature. Cyborg tells me that theres nothing i can do to change the past, what he doesn't know is that I can, there is a spell, but my mind is not focused enough and i dare not use the spell and travel, i'm afraid i might cause a paradox and make everything worse. He also tells me that theres nothing i can d to change the future, I guess that is true, there is nothing i can really do, I guess thats why the monks always told me to make each one of my actions count, because you can't undo actions. Who knew that Cyborg thought about life on the level as the monks._

_Speaking of life and love, their together... you know who I'm talking about, the couple that everyone was waiting for has happened, their finally together... _

_I would never admit this to their faces but Starfire and Robin make the best couple, they both love each other, and they both respect each other, I feel as if Beast Boy doesn't really truly love me and he never will and theres nothing I can do about it. Unsurprisingly Cyborg and Bee have been flirting with each other, she comes over to the tower once every month to 'help' him check out the T-car for any issues, its really cute. _

_Well, a year has pasted, with so much change in our lives I wonder how we all cope, knowing that we could die any day thanks to our status as super heroes, but I don't think about that. Who knows what a new year could bring... I can't wait. _

Raven finally puts down her quill and closes her leather bound book. This was her yearly wrap up, the only time she reflects on how the year has gone by. All the Titans has to do that since Robin and Bee felt that it would help keep them sane and calm from all the pressure that being a super hero would bring. She decided to read through it once, to make sure that it wouldn't leak out that many of her thoughts if it was found and read by someone other than herself. Happy that no one would get much blackmail worthy information from reading it, she fastened the silver clasps on the front of the book and she leaves.

Robin walked into the common room and scanned the room.

"Okay Titans, you've all finished your yearly wrap ups, right ?'

Beast Boy looked annoyed as he looked up

"I don't get the freaking point of this, this is just a waste of time, I could be doing something fun like playing Mega Monkeys 5 but noooooo i'm sitting here, WRITING"

Everyone stared at Beast Boy, wondering what became of their cheery green changeling, Raven slowly walked into the room, seeing everyone stand so still and silent, when the room was usually busy and loud.

"Hey guys... what'd i miss ?" she said in her usual monotonic voice

Telepathically she talked to Cyborg, Robin and Starfire

'Its the one year anniversary of Terra's death... he's pretty messed up about it, i bet if you read his yearly wrap up, it would consist of how much he misses her and stuff'

Starfires eyes widened as she sent a message back towards Raven

'No friend Raven, you cannot think that. Beast Boy loves you very much, and you know that'

'Does he even acknowledge that i'm in the room ? nope... '

'He is just in the grieving state, I'm sure he'll be fine'

'He was like this yesterday... i really don't know what to do...'

'Would you like to have the girl talk with me friend Raven ?'

'I... I would'

'Come, lets us go to my room of the beds'

'You mean bedroom'

'Yes'

Raven and Starfire leave the room, leaving Robin and Cyborg to deal with the little green problem

Raven and Starfire were in Starfires room, Raven looked around and absorbed her surrounding, the room was completely pink and purple with touches of red and green, It was rather nice, even though Raven did not like these colors.

"Well friend Raven, what would you like to talk about?"

"I... well... I feel as if Beast Boy doesn't really truly love me, and he's using me as a rebound"

"What is this rebound ?"

"Its when a person dates someone just to stop loving another, and I feel as if he's using me as a rebound to get over Terra"

"Terra ? has she not become a person of the rocks ?"

"She has, but I think that the spell used on her isn't permanent, she'll come back... Star, would you trust her if she came back ?"

"I would not... she left us, then she betrayed us... That cannot be forgiven"

"I never trusted her... I never will"

There was this moment of silence where the two girls sat there thinking

"Raven... would you journey to the mall of shopping with me ? We can purchase some nail polish and proceed in the painting of the nails. We can also give each other the make overs and we could..."

Raven put her hand over Stars mouth, she knew that if she let Star carry on, she would keep going for hours. Raven knew that she needed something to keep her mind from wandering back to the doubting thoughts and meditation wouldn't cut it.

"Okay, I need something to distract me..."

"This is most wonderful, we can proceed in the girl bonding"

"Yes... Yes we can"

Starfire walked toward the common room to find Robin

"Wait...Star... did you just say Raven was going to go shopping ? SHOPPING ?"

"Yes Boyfriend Robin. This will be the most wonderful experience"

"Well... okay... come back soon, your leaving me here with Cyborg and a depressed Beast Boy... Wait don't come back so soon, Raven rarely goes shopping, make the best of today. I'll call you if theres a major criminal, if there isn't, just keep shopping. Oh... Take this"

He hands over two platinum credit cards, loaded with cash from the city as a present for their services.

"Oh... i could not possibly take that..."

"Just take it, it belongs to you two anyway, the city gave it to us"

"This is most glorious"

"Take care"

Starfire pulls Robin into a tight hug and gives him a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek

"I will be back soon"


	2. Reminders and Painful Words

Hi everyone.  
>Its me, Moonlight, with chapter 3.<p>

This chapter is really long, becoming the longest chapter I've ever written. This is because I have my tests soon, and I need to revise, leaving very little time for revision.

Oh, thanks to everyone who read it, i got a huge amount of hits :) but only 1 review :( please review, i don't mind flames, i just like knowing that people take the time to comment on my stories :)

Hope you all enjoy it.

Oh. Forgot to mention, the title of the previous chapter was from Katy Perry's song, and this one was from my really weird imagination

A/N: Slight AU, Warped Timeline

Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own it, Want to...

* * *

><p><strong>Update: 23rd of May 2011. <strong>This is a edited version- I noticed how the Aqualad and Raven conversation didn't really make any sense... that would be due to the fact that i wrote that section on impulse... it wasn't really ment to go there so quickly and it wasn't part of my original plan. So I've edited it... Yeah... thanks for reading and stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Reminders and Painful Words<p>

Whilst the girls left to go shopping, the rest of the guys stayed behind. Beast Boy and Cyborg started playing on the game console while Robin sat at the dining table did more research on the latest villains that attacked Jump City with sheets of paper and folders spewed on the long glass table, all was going smoothly until the alarm rang. Robin jumped up from what he was doing and ran towards the computer and tried to find the evil doer who set of the alarm - it was Cinderblock and he was tearing up the whole highway and ripping up lamp posts. Robin abruptly stood up from the chair

"Titans, lets go"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped the game that they were playing and immediately started to run towards the T-car

"Dude... Don't we need to get Rave and Star ?"

"Their going shopping ... I told them we'll call them if we get into any major trouble, its not every day that Raven willingly goes shopping"

"She went shopping and she didn't tell me ? I thought I was her boyfriend ..."

"She just needs some space and girl time ... you of all people should know that..."

"Space... right..."

They ran quickly to the garage, Cyborg unlocked the car and they all jumped in, Robin was trying to formulate a plan for the battle. It wouldn't be easy without the two girls, but he wouldn't be the one to disrupt them without a good reason.  
>"Did you get Cinderblocks exact location? we don't want to spend to much time looking for him, this battle is going to be hard enough"<p>

"Yep... got him on the GPS now"

When they reached the highway that Cinderblock was wrecking, they all jumped out of the T-car and started the fight. What they didn't realize from the surveillance was that Cinderblock had developed the ability to manipulate rocks, the guys stood there, with their jaws touching the floor. Cyborg quickly shook his head to try to regain his composure

"Woah... WHEN DID HE GET THOSE POWERS... Those are like ... like"

"Terra's"

Beast Boy had a bitter look on his face whilst Robin decided that they did need the help of the girls. He quickly whipped out his communicator and called the girls

*beep...beep*

"Great timing Robin ... you saved me from this"

With this Raven lifted up a dress with a look of disgust on her face, a bright pink dress covered with glitter. But something was different about her... something that he couldn't put his finger on...  
>"Your hair ... wha.. It's long and wavy and not purple..."<p>

"Well I see that your not blind..."

"What happened.. you didn't just grow hair in 4 hours ? did you? and how'd it change colours... its black..."  
>"Your girlfriend happened thats what... she dragged me into the salon ... and the black is from hair dye... genius...anyway ... what were you calling for..."<p>

"We need a bit of help... Cinderblock seems to have developed some abilities..."

"What kind ?"

"Terra like abilities"

" Ahhh... hows he holding up"

"Who ? Beast Boy.. He's fine... Bit shocked though"

"We'll be right there"

With that she ended the conversation and within a few seconds, Raven and Starfire appeared in a mass of black energy, Raven had her hood up so no one could see her hair.

"Well... lets go..."

"Titans go!"

With that battle cry the Titans unleashed their forces upon Cinderblock, after a few attacks, Raven realized that Robin was right, he had developed Terra like powers, but they weren't extremely strong, her eyes searched for the reason of his new found powers. There was an amulet, a yellow one embedded on his chest. Then came the next challenge, getting everyone to listen to her... using telepathy to contact everyone would be tiring and the distraction could prove fatal, she decided to contact the one whose bond was the strongest with... Robin... she knew how upset Beast Boy would be because she didn't contact him... but it would be a large use of energy to contact him during battle .

'_Robin... its me... i think he's getting the powers from the amulet...the one thats embedded onto his chest"_

Robin looked up... and saw Raven levitating everything she could get and throwing them at the amulet.

"EVERYONE, AIM FOR THE AMULET ON HIS CHEST"

Cyborg started his rockets and blaster and took carful aim, Starfire flew towards him to get a clearer shot. But she was thrown back by a boulder which hit Beast Boy along with it. The bolder took Starfire down with it and trapped her underneath.

"Star..STAR..."

Raven saw Beast Boy go down and she rushed to help her beloved, he wasn't harmed... just in shock at the powers of Cinderblock, the only words that he uttered.

"Terra... Her powers..."

Raven felt a pang of regret... why was he mumbling her name... they've been going out for a while now, shouldn't she be on his mind... not her... Raven shook the thoughts from her head, she was just being selfish, today was the anniversary after all and he was in shock from seeing her powers manifesting in Cinderblocks form. The leader was in shock... how could they harm someone so innocent...

The battle field was filled with silence, everyone stopped attacking. Thoughts shot through Robins mind. Pain. Death. Loss. Seconds pasted.. The boulder moved. Starfire shifted the boulder off her body, green eyes glowing with hatred, leaping up from her crouched position and flying at full force towards the amulet, dodging everything that Cinderblock threw at her.

The attack on the two cheerful and happy members of the team ignited the anger of the remaining Titans and they attacked mercilessly at the villain.

Robin started on his attacks, throwing birdrang after birdrang hoping that one of them would hit the target, giving up on all strategic plan.

Beat Boy turned into a woodpecker and hammered at the amulet with no luck whatsoever.

Cyborg gave up on using his cannons and resorted to throwing random objects at the villain.

Raven was the only one who tried to use any form of tactic, knowing that if she could throw something at a close range, it would hit harder.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos "

Teleporting one of the fallen lampposts so Cinderblock wouldn't notice she had it about three meters away

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos "

The lamppost flew towards Cinderblock at a alarming speed and accuracy

*CRACK*

It had hit its target. He was left powerless and exhausted from the fight.

"Cinderblock, you are under arrest"

But before Robin could do anything to capture him, Cinderblock was surrounded by a glow of red and taken away. The whole team looked confused, then Beast Boy spoke up

"Dudes ... what just happened ?"

Robin replied with gritted teeth

"He got away... but nice work Raven"

"Thanks"

Everyone turned and looked at Raven, the tremendous energy needed to teleport and throw the lamppost had shaken off her hood, and Cyborg and Beast Boy stared shamelessly, while Robin went to tell the police that Cinderblock got away. Finally Cyborg got the guts to talk to Raven."Why'd you get your hair cut without asking your big brother, I'm offended..."

Cyborg playfully chastised, while Raven sulked.

"Cause your little sister didn't even know she was getting her hair cut. Starfire just dragged me and shoved me into the chair"

"But friend Raven... Do you not like this haircut"

"I do Starfire... just feels weird... never had long hair"

"I understand friend Raven"

Robin walked over to the rest of the group and he tried to get their attention

"Right team... We fought well, thanks to Raven, we found his weakness. But he got away."

Raven cut in.

"Well... no one could have expected that he would suddenly disappear, my thoughts are that even Cinderblock didn't know that he would go, I feel that he is working for someone, because the moment before he left, i could not sense any form of pride in his emotions, only fear."

"You have a point there Raven... who could he be working for"

"Beats me"

"We should head back and get some rest now..."

"Wait... Robin... How'd Rave tell you his weakness ?"

Beast Boy finally asked what had been on his mind since the moment that Robin yelled it out

"Raven told me through her mind..."

"Oh..."

After the titans traveled back to the tower Beast Boy ventured to Raven's room

*knock... knock*

"Rave... It's BB..."

The door slowly opened

"Hey... whats wrong... your emitting ... different.. auras..."

"Why'd you go shopping without telling me ? I thought i was your boyfriend"

Beast Boy started whining

"I felt that you needed some space today, and you don't need to know where i am every moment of the day, "

"Why did you think i needed space ? hmmm"

"You were kinda moody this morning... and today is the day"

"AND WHY DID YOU TELL ROBIN HIS WEAKNESS... WHY NOT ME... DON'T YOU TRUST ME ?"

Beast Boy pointed at her accusingly

"Talking to Robin telepathically uses less energy than talking to anyone because of the Slade incident... I would have communicated to the rest of the team but I feared that you would all get distracted by the messages and get hurt. He wasn't fighting at that moment"

"I don't believe you"

He stormed away with that, leaving Raven standing with her door open. Little did he know Cyborg was standing at the other side of the corridor, hearing every insensitive word that Beast Boy threw at his girlfriend, he also say Raven move back slowly, closing the door.

Walking towards her door, Cyborg heard the half demon quietly sobbing into her pillow, deciding that that was too much, he walked away to deal with the asshole that made his little sister cry.

The common room doors opened and Beast Boy storms in and sits down on the couch, he turns on the T.V and starts clicking at the remote furiously, channel surfing at a frighting speed. Robin and Starfire just sit there. Staring. Wondering what had happened to make him so mad. Cyborg walks into the room, deciding that this should not be the place for the confrontation, he did not want everyone to know about other peoples private matters. He goes and sits next to Beast Boy

"Wanna play Mega Monkeys 7 ?"

He doesn't respond

"I'll take that as a no"

*Swish*

The doors open once more. Raven with a pile of books. Seeing Beast Boy she freezes. Tenses up. The books drop and with a squeak she quickly teleports out of there and back to her room

Beast Boy looks away from the T.V and shrugs

"Whats her problem..."

At that point Cyborg bursts with anger. No-one... NO-ONE hurts his family and gets away with it... especially if that person was supposed to be close to his family.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM"

Cyborg stood up with his outburst, while Starfire was shocked at this sudden outburst and Beast boy's attitude, when only this morning she had comforted Raven telling her how much he loved her. Robin stood up, trying to avert any arguments

"huh ? what are you talking about ?"

"I heard you... outside Ravens room. you were yelling at her. and she didn't do anything, she's done so much for you. trying to give you space when she knew you needed it, making sure that we didn't push your buttons. BUT HAVE YOU ACKNOWLEDGED HER ALL DAY. NOPE. YOU FUCKING IGNORED HER..."

"So... does it matter if i give her attention or not. i do what i want... why should i listen to your fucking ideas"

Starfire stood up to defend her best friend

"Friend Beast Boy... This is true... You have not been paying her any of the attention, all you have been doing is the mourning for Terra... She is gone friend Beast Boy ... You now have friend Raven... She care about you."

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE... TERRA'S GONE... I COULDN'T SAVE HER... I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING"

Robin got upset... how could Beast Boy be so uncaring to his girlfriend... I mean... even he paid Starfire more attention while he was tracking Slade than Beast Boy's done for the past few days

"If you didn't care for her... why the heck did you ask her out in the first place, your playing with her FREAKING EMOTIONS, you were there when Malchoir broke her heart"

"I...I...I don't know what to do"

Starfire calmed down enough to hold a half decent conversation

"What do you mean by that friend Beast Boy ?"

"I still miss Terra... thats what I mean... I don't know what i'll do if she comes back.. Raven ...she'll be ... heart broken"

Cyborg steamed up again

"You broke her freaking heart already... she was crying when you left"

"Raven ...cry ... sure"

"She did... heard it with my own ears"

Robin raged up when he heard that Raven cried over the insensitive idiot

"OKAY BEAST BOY. GO AND APOLOGIZE TO RAVEN NOW"

Cyborg added to that

"What you said was really out of line"

"Yes... you must go and do the apologizing, she is most hurt if she does the shedding of the tears"

"Fine... sure she'll like throw me off the tower or something"

"She hasn't done that since you got together"

"True"

With that Beast Boy left to his bedroom to think of how to apologize to Raven

The rest of the team just stood there thinking of what happened when suddenly Robin had a blank look upon his face

While all this was happening, Raven was sitting all glossy eyed in her room. she needed to get away. At that moment, her communicator rang, there was a message. Raven opens the lid

*You have 1 new message*

clicking a few buttons she opens up the messages section

_Hi Raven, Its me Aqualad, was wondering if u could come over 2 the TTET_ (Teen Titans East Tower) _to help me out._

Quickly she typed a response

_Hi Fishboy, What kind of help ? _

she drops the communicator with a sigh and falls back onto her bed. Just as she was about to start meditating. The communicator shook

_Well, I need some help with my people, they r getting restless and I need your help to figure out whats wrong. Also there was a battle with Trident, many of my warriors were hurt, can't heal them all on my own. _

_Can't some one else go instead ? i mean i'm not the best person for people relations. I guess i could help with the healing, But your forgetting something. _

Now they were both replying and reading instantly, the conversation finally caught Raven's attention

_I need help with understanding why they are restless, i can read their minds.. I know ur dating BB. he can do without you for a week_

Raven sat there, staring at the screen, should she tell Aqualad that she had a hufe fight with Beast Boy? No... it would be best if she avoided the topic, she would respond if he asked her a direct question

_Its not that... I can't breathe underwater fishstick ... _

_I have a necklace that u can use. lets your breathe underwater. what do you mean by dating BB doesn't matter ? did you guys fight or sumthing ?_

'Damn... He's asking ... should I tell him, he is a good friend I guess. But if i tell him. the whole of the titans east would know... Well... guess i'll have to trust him"

_Kind of... Don't want to talk about it now. and i will go. let me ask Robin _

Raven closes the communicator and sits in her meditative position

_'Robin ? you here ?'_

_'Hi... whats up ?'_

_'Is it okay if i go to the Titans East for a week or so'_

_'Why ? is it about Beast Boy ?'_

_'um... how'd you know ? and no.. Aqualad need some help in Atlantis'_

_'Cyborg made a scene after you ran out'_

_'right... but can i go ?'_

_'sure... keep your communicator on so we can contact you'_

_'thanks i will... bye'_

'Well... here's my chance to get some space to think...'

Opening the communicator she quickly typed something to tell Aqualad that she would be arriving soon.

_Rob said yes. will be there soon. _

Raven scrawled two notes quickly onto a sheet of paper leaving them on her bed. knowing that the team would get the message from Robin. She shoved clothes into her duffle bag quickly and grabbing her swimsuit with a pang of regret that she let Starfire buy her one and that she didn't purchase one herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven disappeared with a glow of black energy.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven's room, thinking on how he over reacted and hurt her.

*knock.. knock*

There was no answer and he decided to speak anyway

"Hi Rave... It's me... yeah... I know your really mad at me at the moment and i don't blame you. What i said back there was out of line, i know i shouldn't have said those things... I know you were just trying to look out for me, I've just been caught up in my own thoughts that i haven't noticed how hard you try for me. I also haven't been paying you much attention, and when i have, i've been yelling at you and i shouldn't have done that."

with a deep breath. he continued

"I want to make it up to you ... lets go out tonight, to the carnival... please Rae... I'm really really sorry"

He was responded to with a long silence

"Rae... Stop ignoring me... do something.. yell. don't sit there in silence"

Beast Boy's decided that he's had enough and he turns into a fly and sneaks through the cracks, no one was there, the room was empty and clean

"Huh... Weird... where is she... wait... so i've been speaking to a door... great."

Moving towards Ravens bed, he sees the notes, the first thought that runs through his head 'She left... Its all my fault' Beast Boy grabs the note with his name quickly and opens it

_Dearest Beast Boy_

_I have left because Aqualad required some assistance, as he suffered some problems in Atlantis. This has nothing to do with our previous argument, I also left because I felt that I needed a break and some space to clear my mind and think things through, but this does not mean that we are breaking up or anything along those lines. I apologize that I did not contact you before I left for the mall with Starfire, I did this because I felt that you needed some space today as I mentioned during our conversation earlier, I also apologize for contacting Robin instead of you, it was because i felt that I would put you in danger as your powers are mental powers whilst Robin relies on more physical powers. But I feel that some of your words were rather harsh, and you have spent yesterday and today ignoring me. I do understand that you needed your space, but you have not acknowledged me for days and you ask why I don't tell you that I leaving for the mall, I know today has been hard for you, being that it marks the one year anniversary of Terra's death. _

_Keep safe, I will be back soon._

_Your's Truly _

_Raven _

Closing the letter, Beast Boy looks up

'I won't have a opportunity to speak to her for days ... she left because of me... I know it. She even thinks its her fault... its mine... stupid mood swings. The letter felt so weird... so formal... it didn't seem like Raven... Wait... lemme read it again... she's going to help Aqualad... yep... she's doing this for revenge... wait... she not that shallow... She's just being nice... I guess i'll bring this other note to the others, I better read it first

_Teen Titans'_

_I have left to assist Aqualad in Atlantis, I should be back soon. In the meantime. Cyborg, clean the oil from the T-Car, its due for changing. Don't spend all day in front of the T.V. Starfire, Do not forget to feed Silky and try not to spend too much time at the mall. Robin, STAY AWAY FROM THE FILES. AND SPEND TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND. TAKE HER OUT ON A DATE OR SOMETHING, and don't forget to pay the water and electricity bills, they are due in three days. Don't work the team too hard during training. Beast Boy, don't continuously have fights with Cyborg on the Meat versus Tofu topic, do something call compromising. Try it. same as Cyborg, don't spend all day playing Mega Monkey 5 or whatever it is. AND ALL OF YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY ROOM. _

_I know I sound like I'm nagging, but would you really remember? _

_Raven_

_PS. Someone needs to take out the trash, its starting to pill up _

Beast Boy was in shock, she still tried to remind the team of what to do, even when she's left for a visit. Feeling bad about himself, he walked into the common room and handed the note to Robin who read it quickly with a chuckle and handed the note arounf

"Dude... She left to help Aqualad and stuff..."

"I know. She contacted me asking for permission. And don't you dare start the argument again"

"I never got the chance to say sorry"

"She'll be back soon"

"I hope so"

When the note got to Cyborg he looked up suddenly and franticly typed numbers into his arm, checking the calendar.

"aww... Raven was right ... now i gotta go get oil"

With that, he ran out of the room.

Needed to ask, would you rather it be a AquaxRae Fanfic or a RobxRae Fic, cause at this moment its heading in a AquaxRae direction

MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS - DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.

No... Raven is not going to cheat with Aqualad. something will happen in the next two chapters. tell you what, i'll give you a hint, this person who will return has been mentioned in all three chapters. :) and the story will progress to suit my evil side :) (ANOTHER HINT) :)

Thank you for reading-

Moonlight.


	3. A Shoulder To Lean On

Hi everyone. Yep... its me... and another chapter. I've tried going into more description in this chapter since writing descriptive pieces is one of my many weeknesses... that along with dialogue... I just can't write dialogue ... it just ends up all unnatural

Just wanted to give a shout out to the people who reviewed

n4m4w45: Hi again :) thanks for reviewing again. I'll respond here :) Well for chapter 2... i kinda needed to built a sense of trust with Raven and Starfire, and the only way i could think of how to do that was to make her agree with Ravens insecurities. Raven is kinda hard to write, but she is the most fun to read in my opinion, i personally feel that Beast Boy is the hardest to write, probably because I can't do dry and slapstick humor ... well i can't do humor. Don't worry BB isn't going to be a jerk for _that _much longer... I'll make him nice again eventually. I went back and read the conversation between Aqualad and Raven... I don't get it either ... It was kind of a spur of the moment... i didn't really plan for it to be this way... the idea just popped in ... and i had to do it... so i went back and made some changes ... hope their okay... Thank you so much for reviewing

Neonpocky: Hi :) I know my grammer is weird ... and i can't seem to fix it ... oh well ... practice makes perfect... right ? Ohhh :P Love Deathnote :P L and Nearr :P (crazy fangirlling) you know how i am. Thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer: Don't own it... Don't have any ownership rights to the characters ... blah blah blah

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- A Shoulder to Lean On<p>

"Well... I'm here"

Raven appeared at the roof of the power in a cloud of black energy. In her hand was a black duffle bag. She was greeted by a guy with shoulder length black hair in a unitard

"Hi Raven. Your hair looks nice, did you do something to it ?"

Raven glared bitterly, why didn't she pull up her hood before she left ?

"Starfire did something to it"

Aqualad smirked

"Well now our hair colors match"

Her face flushed crimson and she quickly whipped up her hood and using the most sarcastic and venom fill voice she could muster, Raven responded

"Yay... Fun...what did you drag me here for ?"

"Triton attacked Atlantis and many people were injured, and i need your help with that, also i know how good you are at puzzles and mysteries. My people are restless, they worry about something and i don't know what. "

Thinking through her words carefully before responding, she replied

"If you needed a detective, you should have gotten Robin, I guess i could help with the healing..."

"I know I asked for help at a bad time, but the situation in Atlantis is really getting helpless, I don't know what to do, I try to talk to the people, but they are too frightened. and I don't know how to help them, I feel so useless"

With those words Aqualad's head dropped down, this was the first time that Raven had seen him loose his cool and calm composure, he had lashed out with rage once or twice from the endangerment of the sea and the marine life, but never this way, never with such sadness. He lifted his head up and looked at Raven with his sea blue eyes for a brief moment and he looked away quickly.

"Sorry for breaking down, I just...I..."

"Its fine"

Silence washed over them, as the pair just stood there, staring at the sea. Staring at the sunset. Neither dared to break the silence. As gush of wind blew by taking the hood down with it. Her now ebony hair was let down and it blew gently with the wind. She was leaning against the railing and staring intently at the sea with such a intense look on her face that Aqualad couldn't help himself, he stared. He knew that it was wrong. He mentally reprimanded himself

'She's with another guy. Restrain yourself.'

The new hairstyle framed her face gorgeously, with a soft fringe covering part of the left side of her face. It was longer now, almost halfway down her back, in the past it was pin straight, always perfectly neat, never was a strand out of place. But now it was more natural, with soft gentle waves tumbling down her shoulders.

Raven noticed the attention that he was giving her and felt uncomfortable, she felt self conscious and instinctively reached to pull her hood closer, and at that moment she realized that it fell. Trying to distract her from covering her face again, he tried to make conversation, and blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"What happened with you and Beast Boy?"

The sea blue eyes searched the violet ones for some form of response, noticing how uncomfortable she seemed when she started to fidget and twiddle her fingers whilst her eyes quickly darted away from his, he tried to apologize

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry"

"Its fine. We had a fight, thats all"

Raven stared off into the distance again. Watching the sun make its journey beyond the horizon. The sky looked as it it was alight, burning with a magical mixture of oranges and yellows. The clouds. normally so soft, fluffy and calm, now burned with vigorous passion. The sea glistened and shimmered with the remaining rays of light, it looked magical.

As the sun pasted the horizon, the darkness of the night was taking over the heavens. With its midnight blues and grays, it swooped over the skies. The last traces of red and orange faded away, leaving the sky jet black and starless. Ravens features softened as she watched the sky and took in the scent of the ocean breezes.

Noticing that she seemed more open, he decided to ask, but he'd have to approach carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Noticing that she stiffened slightly he quickly added.

"You don't if you don't want to"

"He misses died a year ago on this day."

Aqualad could see the pain in her eyes, and could he dare imagine, jealousy. This left him in a awkward position, should he ask on? or drop the subject ?

"Oh..."

Before he could say anything else she continued

"He's been ignoring me for the whole day... The only time he talked to me was when we argued."

"What did you guys argue about ? wait sorry... thats kinda personal I shouldn't have asked"

"Its fine... "

She continued on softly, in a near whisper, this was different. It wasn't her usual monotonic drawl or the voice she uses when she threatens people, this was one with pure and raw emotion behind it, it was shaky, weak and had a hint of self doubt. It was the closest to emotion that Aqualad had ever seen coming from her

"He got mad... it was over something really stupid ... I just... I didn't tell him that me and Star were going shopping... he just seemed so upset then... I didn't want to aggravate him further... "

He didn't know what to say, but before he could think about how to respond she took in another breath and she carried on in the same tone.

"We had a battle with a villain, he seemed to have developed rock moving powers... similar to Terra. He just seemed so hurt that that was happening, and what I did didn't help it... I contacted Robin during the battle to tell him what I thought about the villains powers. When we got back, he just yelled...about how i didn't trust him..."

Aqualad tried to think of how to respond, how he could help her. He'd never seen her like this before. So weak, delicate and fragile. This was the other side of Raven that he hadn't seen before.

"Did you try to talk to him?"

"He wouldn't let me."

There seemed to be a note of finality in her voice as her normal brisk and confident tone returned, and he decided to drop the topic. Both stood there, not know what to say to the other while a gust of icy night air blew past, and Raven shivered from the chilling wind. Noticing this he decided that it was time to leave the roof.

"You want to go downstairs? i mean its getting cold up here. And the others will get worried"

Raven just shrugged and yanked her hood up, turned and walked down the stairs behind Aqualad. When they reached the common room she was greeted with the twins rushing around playing tag and screaming at the top of their lungs in Spanish while tipping everything over. Tables, chairs, couches and the TV. Nothing was spared from the wrath of their game. Bee was sitting at the kitchen counter going through all the villains files with R&B music blasting in the background at full volume. Speedy on was playing some mindless gory shooting game on the game station the speakers were blasting the sounds of gunshots and screaming. Aqualad tried to get everyones attention without shouting but the room was too noisy with him being ignored so he resorted to yell

"HI PEOPLE"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Mas tripped over a chair and landed on top of his brother. Speedy was slaughter by the onslaught of zombies followed by a very loud 'YOU LOOSE' with ear piercing screams. Bee looked up and turned off her speakers. Aqualad took in a deep breath

"Hi... Ravens here"

Aqualad was responded with a whole bunch of groans and face palms. Speedy was the first one to make a smart remark

"Well I can see that fish head"

Aqualad decided to let that comment slide.

"Well as I told you guys earlier. I needed some help from Raven in Atlantis, so she's here..."

"Yeah whatever salmon face"

Everyone else turned back towards the activity that they were previously doing. Leaving Raven and Aqualad alone.

"Its getting kinda late... and we need to be up early tomorrow... Let me show you to your room"

Raven shrugged and the two walked out of the common room into the corridors.

* * *

><p>This chapter may not seem as good as the previous one... especially the ending, this would be because i am a really temperamental person, and my mood changes like crazy. When I started this chapter I was really happy and stuff, but I had to stop for a while for some revision and I didn't have a chance to get back to it until a week later and my writing mood was ruined ... I'm just kinda really distracted right now... and kinda sad ... and my writing really changes with my mood... so the ending is really bad... I'll go back and edit it... but not now...<p>

but anyway ... thanks for reading.

Moonlight

Please R&R ... I wanna know that people are actually reading it ... I feel like as if i'm talking to myself right now...


	4. Atlantis

Hey guys... sorry for the late post... exams this week, I've been brainwashed by math and english literature ... so this chapter isn't going to be as good as some of the others, I can't seem to describe things properly ... and this is meant to be a descriptive chapter, I shall blame the writers block. Oh, and i've changed my pen name, it was originally "Moonlight-Starlight-Love" but now its "Dark Twisted Insanity" because I feel that the name is more me, and it fits my writing style a bit more.

Want to thank my 2 reviewers:

n4m4w45: Thanks so much for reviewing again :D this is the Raven and Aqualad adventure chapter :D yay :D I've always thought that Raven and Aqualad had some weird form of chemistry, so I'm really trying to build on that. I've taken your advice and added a few thoughts from the characters, but theres only a few because i'm still experimenting with my writing style quite a bit.

NeonPocky: Hi, i can only write 'depressing' stuff ... you of all people know that :P anyway... its gonna get more depressing :P ha... well not really... fine... yeah its going to get more depressing ... i'll try my best to add a cliff hanger this time ... but i has the worlds biggest writers block... and all i can think about is moles and forces :( Wait ? throw in a random character ? like make a OC ? um... yeah i have 3 OC's planned. BUT they're all depressing people ... yeah

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters portrayed in the story, I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Atlantis<p>

Aqualad walked with Raven down the corridor in silence, neither one of them daring to say anything. Raven decided to end the awkward silence.

"So what time are we leaving for Atlantis tomorrow ?"

"Um... I guess after breakfast"

"Okay then ..."

The two made their way down the long corridor and Aqualad suddenly stopped.

"Here's your room. Have a good nights sleep"

"Thanks"

The door opened and Raven stepped into the room and she dumps her bag on the floor. his arm jerks towards her, as if he didn't want her to leave. Quick, he had to make small talk, distract her from closing the dork.

"Wait... Raven... Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow ?"

"Thats not a really smart idea... what time do i have to wake ?"

"Round about eight. Is that too early?"

"No, its fine... well ... um ... good night Aqualad "

With that she entered the room and the door closed with a swish, leaving him outside with a door in the face. Just at that moment Speedy was walking by and he saw the door slam, so he turned towards Aqualad with a smirk

"Hmm... seems like fish boy just got rejected"

"... I wasn't asking her out ... she has a boyfriend you know ... "

"Hmmm... is that jealousy I hear in your voice Aquaboy ?"

"n..n... no ? ... well... I gotta go now ... got to wake up early. bye"

Aqualad quickly ran from Speedy's intrusive questions whilst Speedy silently celebrated, and walked back to his own room.

'_Oh yeah ... Blackmail material, here I come"_

The morning came and the day began, the pair walked out of the tower and down towards the pier. They had already had breakfast, with Aqualad bringing out some of his secret stash of oolong tea from china . The tea was surprisingly good, not as nice as her blend of herbal tea, but Raven thought that she might try to add some oolong tea leaves next time.

"Aqualad ?"

She asked when they had finished eating and began walking out of the tower. He had made waffles with cream and sauce with a wide array of fruits.

"Hmm"

"Why do you have tea... I though I was the only Titan who drank that stuff"

"I like oolong tea... I just don't drink it all the time, I go hyper from caffeine"

Raven smirked

"Right... I can't imagine any form of marine life being hyper, what do they do, swim like crazy? "

"Hey... I'm not a fish"

Aqualad gave Raven a mock punch

"I never said you were, I only implied it but on the other hand who's the one who attacks Speedy every time he has a fish taco"

Raven smirked evilly

"But... But... thats different... fishes are friends... not food"

"Whatever you say fishy ... whatever you say"

Aqualad mumbled something incoherent as they reach the shoreline, he turned and faced Raven.

"You ready ?"

"Yeah... but one question"

"Go ahead. Shoot"

She had an amused look on her face

"How am I meant to breathe underwater ?"

Aqualad decided to just joke around

"What ? you can't .. darn ... plan foiled"

Noting the look on her face, with raised eyebrows and rolling eyes, Aqualad decided to fix the situation

"Kidding... um..."

He dug around in the leather satchel that he had brought with him and pulled out a small, midnight blue velvet box.

"Here"

He fumbled with the clasp for a while before he opened it and handed it to her. Raven saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life, it was an ivory colored porcelain shell with a raven etched in the center in silver.

Aqualad looked sheepish as he handed the necklace to her.

"The ... the shell bit lets you breathe and talk underwater ... It has like some sort of charm on it... and um... I got it engraved ... yeah"

"This is gorgeous, thanks"

Aqualad sighed in relief

'_What if she panicked ... I mean she does have a boyfriend... but she accepted it... thats a good sign, right ? wait... i'm talking to myself. thats bad... okay i'll shut up now." _

"So. Lets get moving"

"okay... Do i just like jump in the water or something?"

"Unless you know how to dive"

Raven jumped in with as much grace as she could and Aqualad summoned a jet of water to propel him towards the bay. Raven dipped her head underwater and noticed that a bubble of air formed around her head, allowing her to breathe. Aqualad signaled for her to move closer towards him and he grabbed onto her arm, propelling them both towards their destination.

Raven saw things that she never imagined she would ever see. They passed large amounts of coral reef, filled with wondrous amounts of color and shape. Shipwrecks, ones that looked as if they had not been touched for centuries. She now knew why Aqualad was so protective of the oceans, it was filled with such marvels and secrets that man had yet to discover. The colors that she saw were amazing, reds, oranges ands yellows filled the coral reef, blues and greens made up the ocean. The fish were a wondrous mix of the rainbow and this was what brought the ocean to life, these were the type of things that Raven had never seen before, hell, she never even thought that she would get a chance to see Atlantis.

Suddenly they stopped and a pair of dolphins pulled up in front of them, Raven stared as Aqualad held a conversation with them. He turned to her and spoke

"The situation has gotten worse, we have to get there now, I can't swim fast enough whist brining you, so could you hold on to the dolphins fin, cause we need to get there. fast"

"Sure ?"

She grabbed on tightly and the dolphin zoomed off. Within minutes they arrived at Atlantis, Raven gasped in shock at the beauty of the city, it was nothing like anything she had ever imagined, it was different to anything she had seen or read. Atlantis had grand temples and buildings built so high, the city was filled with aquamarines and seaweed greens.

"wow... Atlantis is absolutely amazing Aqualad"

"It isn't as nice as it normally would be... a lot of the buildings are damaged from the fight with Trident..."

A sea lion swam by and stopped in front of Aqualad, the two held a brief conversation that Raven could not understand

"Raven... we have to go now, the people... its getting worse"

"Sure..."

Aqualad dragged Raven through the streets and they swam past a large white marble arch, into the city Plaza. What Raven saw was horrific, the plaza housed many people, but they all seemed lost, or frightened. Some were backed into a corner, rocking back and forth, muttering to themselves with this empty far away look in their eyes. others were running around screaming and grasping the air, eyes filled with fear and horror.

"What happened here?"

Aqualad looked worried as he stared at everyone, he started backing away, eyes filled with fear and panic. He dropped down to his knees in defeat.

"NO... NO... THIS CAN'T HAPPEN. WHY ? WHY?"

Raven was terrified, what had happened to her confident and calm friend ?

"Aqualad ? AQUALAD ?"

Aqualad contiuned backing away, head darting around as if he was searching for something, or someone. she stretched out her hands as a blue glow surrounded them and she placed her palm or Aqualad's forehead. He stopped panicking and stood up. He dusted himself off he looked towards Raven with an embarrassed look on his face

"Are you okay Aqualad ? you flipped out back there"

"I'm sorry... I... I saw... It wasn't real... it seemed real though"

"What did you see?"

He looked down towards his feet, ashamed

"My worst fear"

"Thats nothing to be ashamed of."

He didn't respond.

"So, I figured out whats wrong, Trident cast a curse that brings out your worst fear on everyone, and when you walked past the arch, it affected you as well"

"Oh"

"I can cure them"

She floated up and stretched her arms out, with a look of focus upon her fact, the whole of Atlantis was covered with a pale blue aura. Raven started chanting her mantra. The glow became brighter and more potent. Suddenly there was a large flash of light followed with a gentle wave of white glow.

The people stopped running, they calmed down and looked around as if they were searching for the things that made them afraid. The ones who were on the floor stopped rocking back and forth and stood up. Raven became limp and her arms fell from their raised position as she fell. Aqualad quickly swam towards her and she landed in his arms, unconscious from the strenuous deed.

Raven finally woke up

'_Where am I ?' _

She looked around at the unfamiliar room as the events of the day came back to her. Raven stood up from the large king sized bed decorated with shells and sea themed objects and walked out of the room searching for Aqualad.

He was sitting in his library, head in his hands, thinking about yesterdays events

'_Why did the curse make me imagine that... Why would that be my greatest fear. Shouldn't my fear be like my people dying ? It shouldn't be Raven dying... I mean ... I'm not dating her, I only have a slight crush... or maybe...I love her ?_

_I... I don't know ... I never had to deal with this, I'm used to girls chasing after me... ... not me chasing them... _

_But ... it seemed so real ... I was just standing there, and there was this scream, a ear piercing scream that seemed so broken and sad._

_I ran towards her room and opened the door. She was on the floor, she wasn't moving and there were symbols in her blood everywhere, on the walls, the celling. _

_There was this strange chant going in this demonic voice in a language i couldn't understand ,the symbols in her blood glowed and then she disappeared into smoke. _

_There was this voice, and it told me that it was my fault that she was dead... all my fault. It told me that I could have stopped her death, she was being ignored and she was heartbroken ... and I could have stopped it, but I didn't... and she was gone' _

Aqualad was stopped in his thoughts by a knock on his door

"Come in"

Ravens head popped in though the door

"Aqualad ? what happened ... where am I ?"

"Hi Raven... are you okay ?"

"I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Your in my home, I brought you here after you cured my people, thank you"

"No problem... But what happened after I took off the curse?"

"You lost consciousness and fell"

"oh..."

Silence filled the room before Aqualad got the courage to ask Raven a question

"Um... Raven... do you know what language '_Hec est finalis quae maledictio_

_unicum remedium vera amat osculum' _is in?"

"Where did you hear that ? its in Latin..."

"The vision I saw yesterday"

"Oh... what was it ?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Aqualad looked slightly depressed as he talked and Raven felt embarrassed that she pried upon the subject

"I understand, so now the healing has been completed, what do you want to do?"

"Lets look around the city, I want to show you this temple"

"Sure"

they started to move out of the library when suddenly Ravens communicator rang

*beep beep*

she opened the lid and saw robin in the screen

"Hello ? Whats wrong"

"She's back ... Terra ..."

* * *

><p>HAHA Clifhanger :P you happy neonpocky ?<p>

Yes :) Terra's back.

I'll update soon :)

Twisted Insanity.

Please RxR thanks :)

Its getting lonely here ... I only have 2 reviewers :(


	5. Terra

Hello everyone :( I'm sad... cause no one reviewed ... is it cause I changed my pen name ? ... yeah... sad now ...

So... This is kinda the low point of the story... Kinda suits my mood right now... I have a economics test tomorrow ... wish me luck... I'm going to die...

Well... yeah... I've decided to take down the first chapter, this is because i feel that it has nothing to do with the story and ...well my writing was really bad back then. It seems to me that the first chapter drives people away... I have 189 hits on the first chapter... 54 on the second ... anyone see where i'm going?

I'll re-write it again ... probably ... not now though ... I have a epic one shot planned :) well a one shot with 2 alternate endings :) so I'll write that next.

**DISCLAIMER : **I do not own the Teen Titans

Please note that this chapter is filled with pretty gruesome details... no character death ... but yeah ... suicidal thoughts and stuff ... You were warned ...

Please... Review... I'm getting desperate... and lonely ... I'm going to become even more insane than i am now ... I don't care if you flame :) JUST SAY SOMETHING :S

324 hits and 7 reviews :S well I should be happy that 324 people clicked the link, THANK YOU FOR CLICKING:D

- Dark Twisted Insanity

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - Terra<p>

"Hello... Whats wrong ?"

"She's back ... Terra"

"Wait... WHAT ? TERRA'S BACK? Is... Is she on our side ?"

'_Terra's back ? oh Azar... whats going to happen now? I was only the rebound... when I get back, he's going to break up with me... He's going to break my heart... wait... Raven calm down... calm... You don't know whats going to happen...breathe..."_

"Mhm... She helped us with Johnny Rancid"

"Okay ... Do I need to come back now?"

"Yeah... we kinda need your help..."

"I get it..."

Raven closed her communicator and turned towards Aqualad

"I gotta go... Terra... she's back"

"I understand, thank you for helping me. Can you teleport home from here, or do we have to return to the surface."

"I think I can... Thank you for showing me Atlantis, it was truly amazing"

"No problem"

Raven disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Aqualad standing alone in his library.

'_Well... guess its time for me to return to Steel City'_

Raven returned to the Titans tower in no time at all, she appeared behind the sofa, where everyone was sitting

"Miss me?"

Raven spoke with a dry voice, and Beast Boy responded by jumping up and hugging her

"Raven ! I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted like that when you left ... I'm sorry"

Beast Boy was strangling Raven with his bone crushing hug

"Okay ... But you have to let me go... Can't breathe... help ?"

Beast Boy finally stopped hugging his girlfriend to death

"Sorry... couldn't help it... I missed you"

Raven couldn't help but notice that all throughout her conversation with Beast Boy, Terra was staring at her with this look of loathing and hate

"BB... You didn't tell me that you were dating her!"

Terra had this grimly fake smile plastered onto her face, followed with a high pitched whine, begging for attention.

"hehe... yeah... about that..."

Cyborg, sensing the unavoidable awkwardness that came from the trio, quickly changed the topic.

"So dark girl, how was it at Atlantis"

"Fine"

"Anything cool ?"

"Trident casted a fear curse over the citizens of Atlantis, causing them to see their worst fears"

"Wow... that is powerful..."

"I guess..."

Beast Boy saw that even though Raven had forgiven him, things were still rough between them, he decided to take action.

"Rae ?"

"Mhm..."

"We haven't been on a date for ages, I'll take you out to dinner next friday? At your favorite cafe too..."

"Sure..."

Terra was enraged, how could _she_of all people be with Beast Boy, she had to put a stop to it, after all, that would interfere with her relationship with Beast Boy, and some other things.

"BB... come on, I want to play Mega Monkey 5"

'Can't that wait till later Terra, I want to spend time with Raven"

"But you've been spending time with her for ages ... I just got back!"

Beast Boy stood there, staring back and forth between Raven and Terra

"Sorry Terra, I just need some time with Raven"

"Fine... Be like that"

Terra crossed her arms and whined, hoping to persuade Beast Boy to spend time with her. Raven was furious... did Terra just pretend that she wasn't in the room?

"Come on Beast Boy, you said you wanted to go to the Arcade last week, lets go now."

Beast Boy was overjoyed.

'_Sweet, Raven forgave me, and she's willing to go to the Arcade with me, did I die and end up in Heaven or something. I mean Terra's back and Ravens forgave me' _

He squealed and ran to hug Raven

"Yay, Lets goo. I want to play that new driving game"

He ran out of the room dragging Raven behind him.

* * *

><p>The pair came back after four hours of hardcore gaming, well... Beast Boy had four hours of hardcore gaming. Raven had three hours of standing there, watching her boyfriend play his favorite games and a couple rounds of playing some of the less 'pointless' games as she called it.<p>

They walked through the front door and started to make their way towards the common room

"Thank you Raven, I never thought you'd go to the arcade with me"

"Its nothing..."

Suddenly a loud high pitched squeal echoed throughout the corridor

YOUR BACK! I MISSED YOU"

"Hey Terra, yeah... I just went on a date with Raven... wait... Raven?"

He looked around, but to his dismay, Raven was no where to be found.

"Never mind her BB, lets play on the game station.

"Um... I should go look for her"

Terra pouted, she was upset that Beast Boy was only concerned with Raven

"Why are you so worried about her, she probably in her room"

"I...I guess your right..."

"Great!"

She dragged Beast Boy towards the sofa whilst he gives one sad look back towards the door, hoping that Raven would appear.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, two days after Terra had returned, not much had happened. Terra was trying to get Beast Boy away from Raven, and it was working... Terra was hogging Beast Boy, taking up all of his time.<p>

To Raven, it seemed that Terra was replacing her, only yesterday did the team forget about her during the time they had training, when she walked into the room, they looked as if they had suddenly remembered something important.

Raven was sitting there in her room reading when suddenly the alarm rang. She teleported to the common room in a cloud of black smoke. When she got there the rest of the team was just arriving, Robin ran in obviously panicked about the villain and looked at his team.

"Its... Its Slade's Robots and their wreaking havoc outside the City Hall!"

Everyone stared back, they haven't seen Slade or his bots since... well ... since the end of the world, and here he was, Raven couldn't help feel suspicious, Terra's arrival and the reappearance of Slade seemed like a huge coincidence, but deciding that she wouldn't be the one to ruin the happy mood for the team, she kept her mouth shut.

The whole team ran to the T-car, and they jumped in. But the car was only built for five, leaving Raven to stand outside. Robin looked towards her

"There isn't enough room, can you teleport there and hold the fort down?"

She nodded, unsure of how to react to the situation, and disappeared.

When the rest of the team got there, what they saw came as a surprise, with half the robots gone and the other half severely damaged. Beast Boy was in awe

"Dude... who did this ?"

Robin looked back towards him

"Raven"

There she was, battered and bruised, destroying what was left of the bots, wave after wave of black magic tearing the metal contraptions down.

"Titans ! GO"

The rest of the team sprung into action, Beast Boy transforming into a Rhinoceros and tearing the bot in front of him down.

Robin using his metal baton and demolishing the robots surrounding him.

Cyborg blasting them with his cannon into oblivion.

Starfire destroying them with her starbolts.

Terra threw boulders at them wildly, without strategy hitting everything in her way.

Soon there wasn't anything left, and Beast Boy ran up to Terra

"Good Job, you dealt with most of them"

"Shall we journey to have some of the slices of cheese ?"

Cyborg seemed ecstatic

"Booyah, lets go"

The five walked of into the distance, leaving the carnage and a team mate. Raven was trapped under a boulder that Terra flung, and she couldn't escape, she was too weak and injured to use her powers, and she was too tired to call for help.

'_where is everyone... wheres the team... they should be looking for me...I did what they asked... I held down the fort'_

She felt her strength leaving her and she called out through her bond to anyone, anyone who would listen.

'_Help...'_

All she could do now was wait.

(A.N: I could end here :) But I won't :D cause I feel like writing... and I won't reach my 2000 word quota)

* * *

><p>At the pizza parlor, the five had eaten all that they could when suddenly Robins communicator rang he picked it up and looked through the screen, it was Aqualad<p>

"Hello? Whats wrong Squalad ?"

"Robin! WHERE IS RAVEN?"

he had a deranged and panicked look on his face

"Relax... she's right here"

he looked around and noticed. No Raven. He started to panic

"GUYS. WHERE IS RAVEN?"

Suddenly, it all came back to him, he had asked her to start without them, and when he got there, she was already horrendously injured and they had forgotten about her when they left.

Terra look around, she didn't understand why Aqualad was so worried, Raven could take care of herself. Why would some one like Aqualad care about Raven, he should care about her, she snatched the communicator off Robin.

"Why are you so worried anyway ... and how would you know... she can care for her self..."

She said that with a air of arrogance and pretentiousness whilst flipping her hair.

"I heard her through my mind... she was calling for help"

Robin grabbed the communicator back

"Shouldn't she be asking me? I mean our bond is pretty strong from the time she went into my mind"

"I DON'T KNOW... your mind might be blocked or something... just go find her... please"

"Fine... I'm pretty sure she's in her room though"

"Whatever... just... go"

With that, the conversation ended.

The team searched everywhere in the tower, but they couldn't find her, Beast Boy was starting to get worried, what if she was hurt... HURT... thats it, thats where she would be!

"ROBINNNN! we need to check the city hall! She's probably injured somewhere"

"Good thinking Beast Boy! Titans Go!"

They traveled there as quickly as they could, not stopping to rest. They saw the amount of destruction that they had caused during the fight and started too look through it.

Suddenly Robin saw something stir from under a large boulder.

"Raven? Guys ... Come quick, I think its Raven here"

Using the teams combined effort, they lifted the boulder and found Raven, with horrible gashes and deep cuts. Beast Boy immediately picked her up

"Rae... I'm so sorry... I didn't look for you earlier..."

Raven stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttered open.

"its fine... You're still on for next friday right?"

"Of course Rae!"

"Thats good"

With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

><p>Raven was all healed from the injures that she had sustained, but she still felt as if she was being replaced, they didn't ask her to referee stank ball anymore... that job was Terra's, Robin no longer asked her to spar, Starfire hasn't asked her to 'journey to the mall of shopping', Cyborg didn't ask her to help him with the T-car, and Beast Boy... well... he wasn't spending as much time with Raven as he normally would have. Yes... Raven felt as if Terra was replacing her<p>

She sighed ... It was Friday ... Time for her date with Beast Boy, he told her to meet at the Cafe the other day at seven, it was almost six when Raven looked at the clock and she decided to get ready. Today, she wouldn't wear her uniform, she would go in casual. Looking through her drawers for something suitable,Raven grabbed a pair of black denim shorts and a white t-shirt. Staring at her mirror, Raven decided to do something different, she pulled her now ebony hair into a messy bun. Not wanting to be recognized by civilians she place brown contacts into her eyes and for good measure a pair of sun glasses. Lacing up her black converse she grabbed a bag and stuffed her wallet and communicator in, took a cardigan from a hanger and left her room.

She made her way to her favorite cafe, Midnight Dusk. She walked up to the counter and asked for her favorite table by the window. Raven checked her watch, it was seven, he should be here soon. She flagged down a passing waitress

"Um... could i order some herbal tea please?"

"Sure miss, Would you like to order anything else?"

"Not yet, thank you"

The waitress left to collect her order, and Raven was left there to wait for Beast Boy to appear... Time passed, he didn't appear, she checked her watch again, it was almost nine, but yet. No Beast Boy, Raven sighed... He had never been this late before... She couldn't wait any longer, she had to return to the Tower. She flagged down the waitress that had served her throughout the night

"Excuse me, could I get the bill?"

"Sure miss."

The waitress walked away, Raven sighed yet again. How could he stand her up like this ? He had never done that before, where could he be...

"Your bill miss."

"Thank you"

Raven put down twenty dollars and looked back up at the friendly waitress

"Keep the change"

"Thank you, have a nice night!"

Raven picked up her bag and left, it seemed to be a rather pleasant night, the skies were clear and she could see the stars so Raven decided to walk home yet again.

She was close to the cinema when she heard a familiar voice followed with a high pitched giggle. she quickly dodged into a alley way and watched as Terra and Beast Boy came out of the cinema

"BB, It was SO fun tonight, aren't you glad you spent the day with me"

She flipped her hair yet again and fluttered her eyelashes

"Yep"

Terra leaned in and pulled Beast Boy into a kiss. Raven's eyes widened as she felt her heart break into a tiny million pieces.

Raven held back a sob as she teleported into her room, As far away as she could get from the pair.

* * *

><p>'<em>She has replaced me... no one cares about me... no one... I'm better off dead... I mean... she'll just fill in my shoes' <em>

Raven was slumped on her bed, not bothering to move, or tell anyone that she was back.

'_Why bother telling anyone ... no one... I hate my life... I'm destined to have bad things happen to me... Crow and Lark were right ... Demons can't live a good life... why did I even bother...'_

Raven just sat there... thinking of how everyone had betrayed her.

'_Father... he never cared about us... Mother... she sent me off... she thought that I would be better off dead... just to protect Azarath ... She got people to kill me... I wish my death was permeant ... but I could never die... I just get sent to a different world ... Malchior ... He was the first one that I trusted, first one I opened up my heart to... he was using me... The rest of the team ... they replaced me with her... Beast Boy replaced me with her...'_

A wave of self hatred took over her as she picked up a blade, she sat there and held the blade to her wrist. With a quick swift motion she felt the blade pierce her skin and draw blood. She held the blade the blade to her other wrist and thought of how Beast Boy had toyed with her emotions and she felt the tears fill her eyes

'_I was just the rebound ... he never cared... no one will ever care' _

With that she pierced the skin of her other wrist. She felt the tears leave her eyes. The moment her tears met with her blood, something happened. She dropped the blade as she felt this unbearable pain course through her skin. Raven fell to her knees and let out a bloodcurdling scream as something took control of her body.

Beast Boy was still kissing Terra outside the theater, when suddenly he pulled back.

"Terra?"

"mmmm..."

"What day is it"

"Friday... Why ?"

"Oh god... Raven... I have to go"

He quickly ran to the cafe and looked into the window. She wasn't there... of course she wouldn't be there ... it was already nine... even Raven wouldn't wait forever. Beast Boy quickly ran back to the tower, barging into the common room

"DUDE... have you seen Raven?"

Just as Cyborg was about to reply, the tower shook with a sound that was so sad, heart broken and betrayed everyone looked around for the source of the scream.

Everyone seemed confused, Cyborg was the first to speak

"Guys ... why have we been ignoring Raven ?"

Robin seemed bewildered, he could not remember the thoughts behind his actions

"I don't know... but we have to figure out what that sound was first"

Beast Boy's eyes held recognition

"Raven..."

The whole team ran towards her room and pounded on her door

"RAVEN... OPEN UP"

Chanting came from her room, it was in a demonic voice that could make anyone afraid.

"**Sanguine humano,**

**Lacrima daemonis**

**Haec sunt facienda ut**

**Lucifer ut portent uti irae'**

Everybody was confused and worried ... no one had ever heard anything like it

'**Medium deferens quatuor simul filios**

**Odium, passione, angustia Terror**

**Quatuor dabit hora nigerrimus**

**Omne autem est manus fugerat**

**Avaritia Want aemulatio perosus**

**Odium erit ruina vos existimetis**

**Libido desiderium insanirent, exspectatio**

**Passione finis erit intellegi**

**Metus metu culpa poenitens**

**Labor erit initium dolori**

**Sollicitus metuere, Pavor, Terror**

**Terror dabit ultimo**

**Mortalium scelere**

**Ultra fines corporis tempore**

**Cogitationes extra prodita inferni**

**Erit quod facies nescio**

**Unleashing vires timor**

**Omnia ex fuso gutta**

**Fractio corde daemonum**

**Unde interitum proficiscar Earth**

**Ignorantia peccati ultimum**

**Quae nunc in ore ab intus**

**Hec est finalis quae maledictio**

**The unicum remedium vera amat osculum' **

Cyborg couldn't take not knowing what was happening any longer and blasted the door down. What they saw would haunt their dreams forever.

Raven was lying on the floor, unmoving, covered in blood, her white shirt was stained crimson and soaked. There was a red pool next to her, a silver blade was in her hand. Every item that she owned was skewed around the room. All mirrors and glass broken and shattered into such small pieces, they could almost pass for dust. Her books were broken and ripped, covering the floor and stained.

That wasn't the worst part. The rest of her room was covered with complex symbols that no one in the team could comprehend, in her blood. Every inch of her room was covered in the mysterious symbols and she her self seemed part of the image. Suddenly everything in the room glowed white there was another scream and Raven was gone...

* * *

><p>Hello :) I gave a hint in the previous chapter as to what language this is in:) Don't bother trying to translate it... it won't really make sense ... I'll show you in the next chapter :) see you all in two weeks :D<p>

You'll find out who Crow and Lark are soon.

Please Review :D

Oh... Please don't steal the incantation ... it took me forever to write the english version :S

Oh. I forgot to mention, I'm looking for a beta reader :) yeah... just send me a PM if your interested. Cause i sometimes feel as if i'm missing some HUGE mistakes... thanks.

-Your Favorite Insane Person

Dark Twisted Insanity


	6. The Demonic Four

**UPDATED- Added description and I cleared up some issues with being unable to understand the story- 16th June 2011**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, Thank you for opening chapter 6 of my story. Well.. I had the worlds biggest writers block when finishing up... not good. Oh... I'm really happy :) I got an A in my English Literature exam :D that inspired me to write... yeah... Okay... going off topic.<p>

So, this chapter has some insane like behavior coming from everyone. So you has all been warned, it may also contain some 'gory' details.  
>I need to celebrate, 332 hits O.o Thank you so much for helping me get over 300 hits, its really amazing.<p>

Okay, so now to reply to reviews:

ashash1996800:Hi, Thank you for opening my story. Don't worry, Raven isn't dead. I can't kill her off... she'd kill me first. As to the rest of the questions, you'll have to read on to find out the answers :) Your question about Terra and Beast Boy will be answered in this chapter. As to Aqualad saving Raven, it should be addressed in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

n4m4w45: Hi, Thanks for reviewing again. Yepp all your questions **should** be answered in this chapter. You figured it out? Thats really awesome :) I can't believe that you found the previous chapter awesome... I personally felt that it got a bit repetitive, But this chapter might be even more repetitive... which would be bad... Thank you so much for constantly reviewing.

NeonPocky: Aww.. you didn't reach your goal of 9000 charaters :( Hm... I might take your advice when writing the next chapter... HAHAHH Awkward Lad... HEHE Imma use that somewhere... Aqualad isn't that concerned bout Terra cause like he hasn't met her.. yeah... hard to show concern for people you haven't met yet. Thank you so much for reviewing :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, neither am I associated with anything to do with the TV show or the comics<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"If a girl understands your bullsh*t, sticks around through all your mistakes, and smiles even though you've done nothing for her. Then it's obvious she's a keeper, but it's also obvious you don't deserve her."<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-The Demonic Four.<p>

Suddenly everything in the room glowed white there was another scream and Raven was gone. Everyone was in shock, they had never seen anything quite like that, apart from the resurrection of Trigon. None of them spoke, filling the corridor with silence. The types of thoughts going through their minds ranged from theories as to where she was and their behavior over the past week. The guilt that everyone was feeling was worst on Beast Boy, now that the trance had worn off, he could remember what he had done, he could remember every action. He had stood her up and kissed Terra, he had kissed another girl...Cyborg piped up since no one would talk.

"I have a recording of the ...the chant thing, the one we heard.I could try to decode it...or translate it. To find out why...why...that happened"

Robin nodded, the whole team seemed dead on the inside, the last moments they saw of Raven had scarred them, and knowing that they may have helped cause her departure didn't help their consciences. Starfire spent the whole of this conversation looking at what was left of Ravens room. She thought about seeing the knife in Ravens hand covered with blood.

"Friends...The dagger...was in her hand...she was holding the blade, does that mean that friend Raven did this to herself?"

Something in Beast Boy snapped, his eyes widened with a look of shock and horror

"She...Did...This... To...Herself?...NO ...SHE CAN'T BE DEAD...SHE CAN'T...PEOPLE'S BODIES DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR! NO, SHE CAN'T BE DEAD..NO..."

He started breaking down, he slowly sunk to his feet, crouching and rocking back and forth to comfort himself, arms around his knees, eyes wide open, filled with fear, staring off into the distance, tears trickling down his face.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and Terra ran towards the group

"Beast Boy... You left me there ...why did..."

Noticing that he wasn't answering her and that they were all in shock she changed her question.

"Hey what are you all staring at, why are you all outside Ravens room?"

She shoved past Cyborg and Robin, pushed past Starfire and saw the blood, the symbols, the mess, the knife...

"What...Happened?"

It seemed as if even though Terra was in shock at the scene that lay before her, she was not apologetic at what happened to Raven. No one responded to Terra as they all continued to stare. Robin decided that he had to do something, had to say something to distract the team from their state of shock.

"Titans ...We have to find the cause of this. We know that Raven would not be so stupid to anything like this, so I think that something possessed her, hence the chant."

The rest of the team mutely nodded, as Robin tried to think of something to say that would encourage the teams morals, but he could not think of anything that was not pessimistic.

He looked at his team, he could see the cogs in Cyborgs head working overtime, trying to solve the chant and the symbols, trying to find the meaning, the thing that would bring her back.

Starfire was chewing her lip, eyes darting around the group, wringing her wrists, wondering about the knife, the blood and the meaning of it. There had to be a reason...She couldn't think properly, all she could see in her mind was the blood...the puddles...and the walls covered with it...The books...drenched in it. All her mirrors and glasses...broken...

Beast Boy, crouching there, a lifeless and emotionless look in his eyes, rocking back and forth on his heels, tears flowing freely. He thought of his actions, thought of what had driven her to such extremes, thought of how he had now lost her, thought of how it was all his fault.

Terra, she didn't seem to show any emotion towards the tragedy that had just occurred, she seemed to be scheming, a foul gleam in her eyes, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

But he had no time to worry about that, not with that scream on his mind. That scream would be the thing to haunt his dreams, the final thing they had heard from Raven, a blood curling cry, so filled with hurt, hate, pain, distress and betrayal. No, it wasn't a cry. It was a heart broken plea for help. Robin wondered, what could cause her to loose control like that, loosing control just wasn't Raven...There had to be a trigger, there had to be a cause, and he would find that cause, Robin would find that cause and bring his best friend back.

He had to bring her back, the team would fall apart without her, she was the glue to the team, keeping them in line with her sarcastic comments, keeping them grounded, not letting them become too confident about themselves, being too confident would mean that eventually...someone would get hurt. She cared about all of them, she may not have shown it but she did care...she cared terribly about them, and because she cared, this had happened. Without her, the team would be nothing.

The Titans were more than just a team, a group of people working together for a single cause, a single purpose. They were a family, a well oiled machine that wouldn't work without one of their pieces. He had to find her, he had to find the cause of all this, the thing that made them act so cold, so unkind and dare he say it? Downright cruel. Why did they act like that? That wasn't their normal behavior... They would have never done that to Raven. He would solve this, even if it meant having to go back to his roots for help. But first, he had to fix his team, had to help them move on, help them forget. No, they could never forget this, they would always remember seeing her body, covered with cuts and blood sprawled on the floor. But maybe...Just maybe...The memory will fade with time.

Unable to offer comforting words he settled for second best, getting everyone to rest, Robin knew that no one would get any rest tonight. Not with these images permanently etched deep into their minds, their memories.

"All right everyone...Lets get some sleep...We'll solve this...We'll get her back...Trust me, she's not dead."

Cyborg nodded as he slowly walked his way to his room, he wouldn't rest till he decoded that chant and the symbols...he couldn't rest...he wouldn't...

Starfire started dragging Beast Boy to his room, he was refusing to leave...he couldn't leave...he had to wait...wait for Raven to come back...and he would apologize...tell her how sorry he was...beg...beg for her to take him back...she wouldn't though...he knew it.

That left Terra with Robin, she turned away from the room. Giving it one last look filled with loathing and disgust. She now faced him, her eyes sparkled with something that Robin couldn't quite put his finger on, something that seemed like dark and fiendish.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow."

He nodded as she turned away, walked down the corridor with a slight skip in her step when suddenly she stopped.

"Sweet Dreams Robin"

If she had been facing him, he would have seen the dirty smirk fill her face, seen her eyes flash with a vicious glint.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had past since that day, the Titans all worked furiously...well all the Titans, apart from Terra, she suddenly seemed reclusive, she didn't even bother spending time with any of them, locking herself in her room. The Four of them toiled constantly, working on anything that they had...anything...The slightest clue, the smallest glimmer of hope that they were going in the right direction.<p>

Cyborg worked late into every night, running the chant through any program, trying to detect its language, it was not a modern language, that was for sure. If it was, his scanners would have detected them early on. The only hope now was that it was some alien language from a different planet or perhaps some ancient language...They all prayed that it would be on a database, some record of it somewhere... symbols were even harder, he had given up on them...there were no links that he could use...none what so ever.

Robin slaved away on the knife, the glass...everything and anything he could get his hands on, he would dig through every possibility, working to find her, find the cause. He had even called his mentor, in hopes that he would have come across the language...but alas, no luck. No one in the Justice League had seen or heard anything like it.

Beast Boy had wanted to go into Nevermore. But when they looked through her room, they found it on the floor, glass cracked into a million pieces, the portal to her mind was broken. He hadn't told the titans what he had done...He couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew that it was important. But how could he...How could he just walk up to the other three and just say, 'I broke her heart, yep...Me, I did it, I kissed Terra, and stood her up.' He just hoped that they would find her.

Having to clean her room was the hardest part, none of them wanted to go back and see it all again, none of them wanted to relive the they had to, so they did it together...Cleaning up the room, scrubbing down the walls. Cleaning the floor, the carpets. Everything.

There were no attacks from any villain, not even petty bank robbers. They were grateful for this, they needed this time to solve this. Time seemed to fly, another week had past but yet they hadn't made much progress at all. They had discovered a few of the words, but they were still unable to find the language. Robin looked through it, he noticed the words, Human, Demon, Lucifer, Want, Terror, Passion, Earth, Ignorance. But no matter how he placed the words, nothing popped out to him, he was unable to figure anything else.

The peace they had for they past weeks was about to be disrupted, the alarm rang, and Robin jumped up, quickly loading the GPS system. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire joined Robin in the common room, Terra was no where to be seen.

"Slade and his Robots, in the park. Star. Get Terra and meet here in two minutes"

Everyone nodded, determined to finish the fight as soon as physically possible and get back to researching. Starfire soon came flying back, her green eyes were filled with confusion.

"Friend Terra is not in her room of the sleeping. Perhaps she has gone to start the fight?"

Robin groaned, he didn't want another team member to get injured.

They all left their work, taking their own method of transportation to the park, none of them able to deal with the silence, tension and guilt that they faced when they were in a room together. Starfire and Beast Boy flew, taking their own separate paths. Cyborg and Robin took the T-Car and R-Cycle respectively, taking different routes. Soon after they met at the park, since the GPS had locked Slade's location they ran towards the fountain. What greeted them was a surprise. Slade was there, with his massive army of robots ready to attack the Titans, next to him was Terra, the girl they had welcomed back to their home, welcomed her into their family. She was standing there on her boulder, arms crossed, eyes filled with hatred and rage, lips twisted in a leering smirk. The Titans were in shock, Terra was now with Slade, she was working with their most hated enemy. The team was unable to believe their eyes Slade walked forwards.

"Hello Titans, welcome back."

Robin walked forward, he knew that this fight would be impossible, Terra was on his side, and they were still a member short. They should have called the Titans East and the Honorary Titans for backup.

"Terra, Why? I thought you wanted to be a Titan again, I thought you wanted to do good"

Starfire joined in, she was confused as to why her friend would join

Her rock moved closer towards him, as she sniggered at his previous comment. She rolled her blue eyes and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Me...want to be a part of the Titans? Ha... That was all an act, and you fell for it. You all fell for it, I got Beast Boy away from Raven, got all of you to ignore her... You know, just make her feel unwanted and unneeded. I , All of you singlehandedly broke her, and all it took was a little confusion potion that I placed into your drinks. It was that easy. "

She took a pause, letting the words settle into their minds. They were distressed by her words, by the discovery of her betrayal. They had welcomed this girl back into their homes, and they had let her cause pain. She was the cause of this, the reason Raven was now gone. They were now shocked, Terra was never on their side. They had replaced Raven, leaving her to feel dejected and unwanted, but even that feeling couldn't be the cause, Raven would have gone to talk to them, there was something else that Terra wasn't telling them.

"But even I had never thought you'd all drive Raven to go kill herself, I only wanted to get you all to shun her, causing her to leave, making it easier to kill you all. I mean, she was the only one with a chance of hurting me, and now. She's gone, for good. Even better for my cause, now she can't interfere.

And yes, I'm going to kill all of you. Or maybe...you could all join me. Join me in creating a new world, You could all be my apprentices, like Slade over here, yep you heard me right, little Slade here is working for me. He always was. It was all a part of my plan. I had to become Slade's apprentice, get you all to despise me and then I would save all your sorry asses from Slade. I had always known about Ravens future, I knew that she would become the portal, and I knew that Slade would be called back from the depths of hell to capture her. Yes, this was all part of my plan. And now that you know how powerful I am, why don't you join me, I won't hurt you that badly."

She saw Beast Boy, standing there, eyes filled with anger, fists balled up with rage.

"Aww...did I hurt your feelings BB? You helped me a lot, you stood her up, leaving her to wait like two hours at that cafe, and you kissed me. Did you know that she was right behind you when we did that? Oh well...did I mention I never felt anything for you, I mean, who would ever like you, I'm pretty sure Raven only went out with you cause she pitied you. I mean, you two were going out for like half a year and you didn't kiss yet. Your pathetic. Oh and mentioning kissing, having to kiss you was really disgusting, I didn't feel anything at all, I only did I to hurt Raven, wait YOU hurt Raven, not me. Oops"

Her eyes were sparkling with delight at his pain, her voice was taunting him, trying to enrage him, trying to get him to attack.

Robin was angry and in shock, nobody should mention Raven like that, no one. But now, he knew the cause, the reason Raven was gone.

Beast Boy... He hadn't told anyone. He didn't tell anyone what he had done, if he had told the team, they would have saved some time, perhaps they would have found her by now.

But Robin understood, he understood what Beast Boy was going through. If he had kissed someone that wasn't Starfire, and his action caused what had happened to Raven. He wouldn't have been able to tell anyone, the guilt would be overwhelming, the knowledge that you were the cause would be too much to bear.

Robin pushed Beast Boy back, determined to get answers before the fight.

"Why do you want to destroy the world Terra, What did it ever do to you?"

She sighed pitifully, shaking her head at his lack of knowledge.

"Silly little Robin, why do you protect the world, Its the same question. Why do you protect the world even though it would shun you for being different. I mean if you weren't a superhero, people would chase after you, telling you to bring your craziness somewhere else. Being different isn't welcomed on earth. Trust me. And now I'll create a new world, where I rule. Where I shall make all the laws. And theres nothing you can do to stop me"

The titans were horrified, they had never thought that Terra would have such views on the world, but she was correct to an extent. The world does shun people who are unique, people who are different. But that is no reason to destroy the world. The Titans got into their battle stances

She lifted her arms as they begin to glow yellow, Slade motions for his Robots to prepare for a fight

"Last chance Robin, Last chance to join me in a new world"

He gave her a disgusted look.

"No... I would never join you"

"Very well"

She lifted a large boulder when suddenly they were all surrounded by a clouds of smoke in red, pink, grey and black. A figure walked out of the smoke with a red X embossed on his black suit.

"Hello everyone, miss me?"

* * *

><p>(AN: I could stop here, Cause I would reach my 2000 word quota:) But I won't cause I promised I would put the translation up which basically means that this is the super long chapter with like 2 chapters worth of stuff combined into one)<p>

* * *

><p>As the smoke cleared, the Titans saw that every villain they had ever faced were there surrounding them Terra smirked<p>

"So I see you've all come to join me"

Red X walked forwards

"Nah, We're here to help them"

Gesturing at the Titans, Robin was surprised, he never thought that the villains would help them, he looked at Red X accusingly

"I thought you didn't like playing the hero!"

Red X shrugged, turned around and faced Terra

"Doesn't mean I don't know how"

Terra was fuming, how could all the villains be helping them, this felt completely messed up.

"Why are you all helping them, I swear what ever their offering, I'll double, No... I'll triple it"

The whole band of villains chuckled, shaking their heads at her ignorance. Someone spoke up

"Well,... Lets just say a higher... No wait, A lower force is making us do this"

It was Control Freak, he took a breath and continued

"They promised us that they would spare us when the apocalypse came and the world would be ruled by them... We didn't really have a choice, I mean if we refused...Their powers are nasty"

He shuddered at the thought. Terra was bitter, how could they all join up with the Titans, no matter, she shall kill them all

"Fine. If you refuse to join me, I shall have to destroy you all"

Her eyes and fists glowed a yellow colour and Slade and his Robots prepared to fight, Red X was taking command of the villains while Robin instructed the Titans.

"Okay, half of you deal with the Robots, the other Slade. Is that clear?"

The villains nodded when they received his order. Red X turned to Robin, as he spoke

"We'll handle Slade and the robtsots, You guys take care of Terra?"

Robin nodded and gestured to the team to get into position. The fight started. Terra threw boulders and rocks into the sky, letting them land anywhere, trying to crush her enemies.

Robin quickly ran up and tried to throw a birdarang at her, narrowly missing being hit by a rock. The birdarang was quickly crushed by a flying slab of granite.

Starfire started her attack next, flying upwards to gain height, hoping to gain an advantage over Terra, but it was no use, Terra quickly knocked her down with a well aimed rock.

Cyborg quickly loaded up his sonic cannon, but it was no use, Terra was too quick for him. Knocking him down with a swift flick of the wrist, trapping him under a chuck of stone.

The others fights weren't going that well, the villains were being overwhelmed by the huge quantities of robots and Slade was just impossible to fight, even if the numbers were against him, he seemed to be able to fight them off without any effort. Red X was having a one on one fight with Slade, the other villains were occupied by the vast quantity of bot. It seemed as if Slade had given the robots a major upgrade, they were now faster, better and harder to fight. It looked like as if the robots were able to strategize, working together to take down the villains with their vast quantities.

Red X threw a punch at Slade as he swiftly dodged a kick.

"So...The all powerful Slade was working for a little girl"

Slade grunted as he dodged a flying X that was thrown at him

"Don't see you doing any better, your helping a bunch of good doers"

Red X shrugged as he dodged an uppercut punch thrown by Slade

"Hm, I'm not working for _them_, We're working for people much worse than that. I'm pretty sure if you met those four, you'd collapse in fright"

Slade rolled his eyes as he took out his baton and started to fight with that.

"Please, nothing scares me."

"Right... Everyone has fears."

Slade was slowly being backed into a wall by Red X, he countered an attack by quickly ducking  
>"Not me."<p>

Red X quickly crouched to avoid an arial attack from Slade

"Sure. Why are you working for her anyway?"

"She offered to destroy the Titans. That was a offer I couldn't pass up"

Seeing that Red X's left side was open he quickly dealt a hard blow to his torso, causing him to fly off towards the wall.

Beast Boy was last, he was trying his best to fight Terra, but the guilt was eating him alive. He knew that it was his fault, he had welcomed Terra back, he had driven Raven away.

"Awww... Are you still sad about your gothic witch... Are you sad that you drove her to kill herself. You know that there was a lot of blood right, and I'm pretty sure she slit her wrists or something"

Beast Boy was now enraged with anger, how could she accuse him of that, she was the cause...she hurt Raven... Not him. No...it was all his fault... He was the cause...

He quickly transformed into a rhino and charged at Terra, she snapped her fingers and a large fist made from rocks came at Beast Boy, knocking him down. She walked over towards him, kneeled down and lifted a large boulder on top of his head. He looked into her eyes, his eyes were filled with hurt and pain, he was in disbelief, it was all going to end here.

"Why Terra? Why?"

He spoke with a soft and raspy voice while her eyes were filling with something dark and monstrous. Her voice was filled with glee from being able to cause so much pain and destruction.

"Goodbye BB... You'll see her there"

Just as she was about to drop the rock, the whole park filled with black smoke. The skies turned black. The whole of jump city was filled with an eerie aura. Suddenly, the sky started to faintly glow red as Four cloaked figures emerged from the shadows. Everyone stopped fighting as the forms came towards the light. The Four walked forwards and lifted their arms, the park was covered with waves of energy in red, pink, grey and black. The energy caused all the robots to fall apart, all the unconscious to awaken, all the boulders to disappear. Terra sauntered her way towards the Four.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The tallest one took of his red cloak, which revealed a tall figure with a strong, muscular build. Behind the cloak he was dressed in dark ripped jeans with a tight fitting shirt, showing of his muscles. His eyes were red as blood, a bright crimson color, his hair was dark and covered half of his face. He held a loathing look upon his face. He flicked his arms as Terra and Slade were engulfed in his power. They felt his power overtake them as they started to shake from the amount of hate and loathing that they felt radiating into their bodies. He clicked his fingers and the feeling cleared. He spoke with a sinister voice

"I am Hatred"

The woman in the pink cloak unclasped it, letting it fall off her shoulders. What it revealed was a figure that even Starfire could not compete with. A tight fitting strapless pink dress complimented her curves. Her long slender legs were enhanced with tall stiletto pumps. Her bright pink eyes were filled with longing, her long black hair tumbled down her back. She glanced towards the two as they felt her ability take them. They felt the pain of rejection, the pain of being heart broken. The pain of being alone. She spoke with a sultry voice

"I am Passion"

The third figure, dressed in grey took off his hood, he did not unfasten his cloak like the others. The fallen hood revealed a young man with large grey eyes, those eyes were dejected and filled with dread. He looked towards the pair, staring at them with his guilt filled eyes. Slade and Terra now crumpled to the floor, feeling remorse for all the wrong actions they had ever committed, they felt fearful, scared of what could happen, alarmed at the past. His gaze moved away from them and dropped back down towards his feet. He spoke in a quiet voice filled with suffering

"I am Fear"

The smallest figure cloaked in black did not attempt to move. The figure slowly looked up, having spent the time facing the floor. She did not reveal herself, but they could partially see her face when she looked up. Her hair was covering her eyes and nose, emitting an aura of hopelessness and pain. Her full lips were painted a deep crimson red. She tilled her head, letting parts of her hair fall away from her face, revealing large, black and innocent eyes. The black eyes stared into the blue ones, looking deep into Terra soul.

Robin could have sworn that he saw her eyes flash with sorrow, misery and anguish the moment she looked at them. She then closed her dark eyes and dropped her head and the park became even darker, the skies more gloomy. A dark glow surrounded Terra and Slade, engulfing them. They saw their deepest fears, their darkest nightmares.

Terra saw everyone rejecting her, turning their backs on her when she needed them most. Slade saw himself brought back to his pitiful existence as a creature without a human soul, without flesh and bone.

Terra started squirming and jerking, she released an agonizing scream, but still the cloaked figure did not relent, she raised her arms slightly, making the energy glow stronger, making Terra shake and tremble with fear. Terra was no longer screaming, she was now whimpering.

The grey cloaked figure named Fear walked forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder, she lowered her arms and turned her head towards him, opening her eyes. The skies started clearing, the park became brighter. Her eyes were now seemed innocent once again. She looked up and spoke with a soft, innocent and melodic voice that seemed almost angelic

"My name is Darkness"

She lowered her head once more, she seemed as if she did not belong with the other three as she seemed so young and innocent. Her height and features told Robin that she was seventeen, the same age as the titans. She seemed slightly familiar, it was probably just a coincidence, but her lips were in the same shape as Ravens, but that was the only similarity that he could see.

The man named Hatred walked forwards, surveyed the scene and strolled to where the Titans were standing. He glared at them, eyes filled with abhorrence as he spoke with a menacing voice

"We are here to bring the apocalypse, the world shall be cleansed and shall be ruled by us demons. You are asked not to interfere, or we shall cause you unbearable pain before we destroy you."

Robin stood up, he was confused, why would demons help them destroy Terra? There had to be a reason to that. Robin wanted answers, and he would get answers. But, he could not just stand there and let the world be destroyed, they would have to fight them, and Robin knew that the villains would not help them.

"Why did you fight Terra?, Why have you come?"

The woman named Passion walked towards him, she had upon her face a look of sinful values. You could see her lips curl with a vicious smirk, her eyes were glazed with a devilish glow

"She had committed a crime, a crime against one of us. But... you all have committed the exact same sin. So we shall destroy you all, but not today. Darkness told us that it was only fair if you got a shot in saving your pathetic lives."

A crime? The Titans enforced the law...They wouldn't do anything criminal. Robin was thinking, Darkness seemed like a rational person, most demons that they had dealt with in the past never acted like this. But what crime had they committed, and against who?

Robin spoke forcefully, in a low growl hoping to drive a slight sense of fear into the demons.

"What crime?"

But alas, no hope. Nothing he said would frighten the demons. Fear, who was still in his cloak walked forwards, he uttered one word.

"Betrayal"

Betrayal, this seemed to happen rather often these days. They had all betrayed Raven, Terra had betrayed all of them in return. Raven, could that be it? Could that have been their crime? But looking at the Four, none of them seemed anything like Raven. Passion was certainly not Raven. Darkness... Could she be Raven? But as Passion had said, Darkness had allowed them to have a fair fight, Raven was mad at them, why would she do that?

Darkness looked towards the group of people that had surrounded Terra and Slade, she spoke once again with that innocent and melodic voice

"You have a week to prepare, gather your friends, gather anyone who will help you, gather anyone who will fight."

she lifted her arms up, creating a cloud of black smoke engulfing the Four,

Hatred, Passion, Fear and Darkness were engulfed by the energy. Soon the smoke cleared, leaving behind two unconscious criminals and everyone else standing, gawking at the space that Four had once stood.

Hello everyone :) I know.. I said I'd put the translation in this chapter... But then i thought about it...and it SHOULD be in the next chapter... SHOULD. So... Any ideas on how I could improve? Leave me a review or something telling me your feelings on this chapter. I'm going to update my other story next (Go check it out, Its called 'Endless Love' and its a RobRae oneshot with multiple endings), so I'll see you all in a week or so.

Bye

Dark Twisted Insanity


	7. Realization

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading :) it took me a while to upload this, I'm sorry. I've had the worst writers block in the history of writers blocks. Its like when you know what you want to write, but the words just don't seem to flow, they don't seem natural. So... after like hours of staring at a screen going SFGSJFBGFBGBSGFGSB I can't write. I proudly present this chapter... Be warned... Its kinda :S Thats all I'm going to say.

**Oh... Almost forgot. I updated and edited the previous chapter, no major plot changes or anything. Just more description to hopefully clear things up. I might have to do that with this chapter... so go back and read that if you want...**

And thank you so much to all those who reviewed. I really value your comments. Thank you to the 545 hits I've received and the 3 faves and 5 alerts.

**Disclaimer: Nope... Don't own it... Sorry if you hoped that I did or anything... But I DO own the demons, and the plot ... I own the plot...**

* * *

><p>Realization<p>

Soon after the Four had disappeared, the villains that had assisted them in attacking Slade and Terra quickly scampered away in fear of retribution from the demons. Leaving the Titans behind to deal with their unconscious foes. Robin placed power limiting handcuffs that would keep them unconscious on both Slade and Terra and handed the pair to the police. The remainder of the Titans had slowly trudged back to their tower, they had to prepare for battle.

They had made their way to the tower, wary from the previous fight and the thought of having to battle with the demons. This would be hard, the four had taken Slade and Terra down with no effort whatsoever... They had to get help, they had to find allies, and who better to ask than the other Titans? Robin whipped out his communicator and sent out an SOS message, requesting that everyone gather at the Tower as soon as possible.

The Titans East had arrived the next day. They had all gathered in the common room and they held a meeting. Robin stood up, clearing his throat in an attempt to gather everyones attention.

"Titans!"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and they faced him, five puzzled faces staring back at him.

"We have a problem, there are people who conspire to destroy the earth, as heros we cannot permit that. I ask you all to join me in defeating them and restoring order to earth."

Speedy stood up, he had questions and he wanted answers.

"Who are these people?"

Robin smirked unpleasantly, they weren't going to like the answer, people might even think that he was insane...

"Demons"

He was responded with a silence, no one daring to question Robin, no matter how preposterous the idea was. He looked around the room, seeing the confused faces.

"Yes, there are demons and they want to take over the world..."

Aqualad shyly raised his hand, he had a suggestion ...

"Why don't we ask Raven, I mean she might know more about this sort of situation..."

He suddenly stopped. Looked around the room, but sure enough... there was no Raven.

"Wait, speaking of Raven. Where is she?"

The Robin sighed, unsure of how to break the news to Aqualad, he looked for help from his team but got no response, Cyborg was staring at his shoe whilst sitting next to Bumble Bee, Starfire was staring at the celling and Beast Boy was sitting in the corner of the sofa, head in his hands. They still felt guilty from what Passion had said, she had told them that they had committed an act of unforgivable betrayal. How did she know about their actions?

"I don't know"

He responded truthfully, unable to think of anything else to say. Aqualad was baffled, what could he mean by that?

"What do you mean? Like she's not here?"

"When Terra returned, she cast a spell on us that caused us to ignore her, shun her. This made her really upset and she left..."

Aqualad narrowed his eyes, this couldn't possibly be all that happened. Robin sighed, it was time to come out clean, they should not keep secrets.

"Fine, we shunned her, we ignored her, we hurt her. We just forgot about her. She got hurt, you reminded us of her, we searched and then we found her. Then something happened that made her scream. There was a chant, we ran up to her room and yanked the door open. We found her on the floor covered with symbols in her blood. Then there was a flash of light and she disappeared"

Aqualad face turned pale. This was just like his premonition in Atlantis, his worst fear came true. He felt his legs quiver and he grabbed on to the couch.

"Aqualad! Are you alright?"

"Did you say there was a chant?"

Robin nodded, the rest of the team could only stare as one of their very own started to break down, loosing the calm collected aura that he typically gave out.

"Try Latin"

Aqualad sighed deeply as he collapsed onto his knees, palms on the floor, head turned downwards, you could see his body slowly shake and tremble at the shock of the news.

Cyborg looked as if a train had hit him, his eyes were wide and his jaw was open. Latin! He had never tried that. He ran to the computer and tapped on a few buttons, sure enough, it worked. He quickly printed it out as Aqualad slowly looked up, wanting to learn of what had happened to her. Robin hurriedly grabbed the print out from Cyborgs hand and read in a shaky voice.

'_**The blood of a human,**_

_**A tear of the demon**_

_**These are the things that must be used **_

_**To carry Lucifer's wrath to use**_

_**Bringing the four half children together**_

_**Hatred, Passion, Distress, Terror **_

_**The Four shall bring the Darkest hour**_

_**For all that had shunned her power**_

_**Greed, Want, Jealousy, Loathing **_

_**Hatred shall be the fall of your believing **_

_**Lust, Desire, Craze, Longing **_

_**Passion shall be the end of your understanding **_

_**Fear, Alarm, Guilt, Regretting**_

_**Distress shall be the start of your suffering**_

_**Nightmares, Dread, Fright, Panic**_

_**Terror shall bring the final end **_

_**These mortals have committed a crime**_

_**Beyond the physical boundaries of time**_

_**Betrayal beyond the thoughts of hell**_

_**What you shall face, I cannot tell**_

_**Unleashing the powers of fear**_

_**All comes from the shedding of a single tear**_

_**The breaking of a demonic heart**_

_**From which the destruction of Earth shall start**_

_**Ignorance is the ultimate sin**_

_**The things you now face all come from within**_

_**This is the final curse from which**_

_**The only cure is true loves kiss'**_

Robin's face lost all colour as it dawned upon him that they were the one who had summoned the demons...they were the one who had doomed the world.

Wait, there was a cure! They were all saved! He quickly looked back at the page, scanning for the line that ha the cure. He found it and read it out quietly to himself, true loves kiss? Who had to kiss who?

He decided to think carefully, the curse was spoken when Raven had disappeared, so the curse would be broken when Raven and her true love kiss. But breaking this curse wouldn't be easy, they would have to find her first and then they would have to find her true love and get him to kiss her.

He stared up at the rest of the Titans, most were in pure shock staring at him whilst he read the chant. Starfire and Cyborg were staring at him like he had grown an extra head. Speedy was silent, for once in his life. The twins were terrified and were hugging against Bee, holding onto her for the feeling of comfort and safety. Beast Boy looked up, his eyes still held an empty, dejected look. He looked around and saw Aqualad slumped against the arm of the couch, a look of distress upon his face. He looked closely and saw that his lips were forming a single word. Raven. He sighed deeply, understanding that Aqualad loved Raven more than he could ever. After all, he had broken Raven beyond help, he had done the unthinkable... he had kissed Terra.

He could only hope that Aqualad would be the one to fix her, and hope that he would never do that to Raven. Beast Boy decided that to gain the Titans East's trust, he would have to come clean and tell the whole story. He sighed and took in a deep breath, speaking with a slow miserable tone he told his side of the story.

"We didn't tell you all of what happened... She came back from Atlantis when we told her that Terra had returned. I don't know what happened, we just fell under a spell as Robin had said. We stopped talking to her, we isolated her. I had promised to go on a date with her one Friday, and I forgot... I stood her up, leaving her to wait for hours. I had forgotten, Terra wanted to watch a movie with me, so I agreed. When we walked out the movie theater, we...we kissed. I don't know if I made the first move, or if she made the first move. But we kissed.

I guess that Raven was near us the whole time and she must have saw the whole thing... I suddenly remembered and ran to the cafe to find her, she wasn't there anymore, what did I expect? For her to wait for hours for me? I ran home to look for her, not knowing that she had seen the whole thing. We all heard a scream... My god... what was I thinking, going with Terra, ignoring Raven. She must have felt so lonely...She must have felt so heartbroken..."

His shoulders sagged in defeat as he felt the guilt devour him alive. His head drooped a little lower as he felt the tears threaten to spill. His jaw started trembling as he choked out a few words before breaking into tears.

"My fault...All my fault..."

He dropped to his knees, feeling the salty drops of water fall down his cheeks. Aqualad walked up to him, patting his back in hopes of comforting him.

"It'll be fine Beast Boy, we'll find her and you can apologize to her and break the curse"

He looked up and smiled grimly at his companion. Why wasn't he getting mad at him? Shouldn't Aqualad be trying to kill him by now? Beast Boy realized how kind Aqualad was, putting his own worries behind others. He thought of how Aqualad would treat Raven well, he thought of how he didn't deserve her. He snorted, quickly wiping the tears away, lifting his shoulders a little higher.

"Me? Break the curse? You must be kidding. Were you listening, it needed 'true loves kiss'. I broke her heart, how could I be her true love? No. You are her true love Aqualad, I know that you like her, I can sense it radiating off you. You would love her more than I could ever. Did she tell you? We had an argument before she left for Atlantis, I was just being stupid. If I was her true love, I wouldn't have done that, you were probably there to comfort her... I made her cry, no one makes Raven cry. You're going to be there for her forever, you'll be there to listen to her. I'm too self centered, I don't deserve her. You do. All I can hope for is her friendship and forgiveness. You're going to be the one to break the curse Aqualad, trust me."

Aqualad stood there, speechless. He had never thought that Beast Boy would be so kind and considerate. He had never thought that Beast Boy would be so mature and understanding. He stuttered a response, unsure of what to say.

"Beast Boy...?"

Beast Boy shook his head and placed a firm hand on Aqualads shoulder

"You deserve her, you would treat her well... You can fix her."

Aqualad was confused, was he giving up so soon?Did he not love Raven?

"Don't you love her?"

He glanced at Aqualad with a look of desolation.

"Of course I do, she's the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was just too stupid to realize it...I don't think I can ever forgive myself... If she does forgive me, thats great... I hope she will, but I could never bring myself to go out with her again. I couldn't put myself in a position where I could hurt her. Never again."

Everyone else was listening in to their conversation, they were all dumbstruck. When had Beast Boy grown to be so mature, so responsible for his actions? Aqualad nodded silently, at a loss for words. Beast Boy looked at the rest of the team, eyes glimmering with determination, trying to spark some form of boldness in them.

"So, we're going to defeat the demons and find Raven! You people with me?"

The rest of the titans mutely nodded, unsure of Beast Boy's new found bravery. They had five days, five days till the battle that would make them face their destinies.

* * *

><p>The day had come, the day they would have to fight. They had all gotten ready for the battle of their lives. They had figured that the foes that they would be facing would be extremely powerful, for they had taken down Slade and Terra with no difficulty at all. The team had some idea of the capabilities of the demons, Robin had guessed that the demons would bring emotional and phycological pain to the victims, for when they were fighting Slade and Terra the Titans saw no weapons, they only saw the pair crumbling to their feet at the pure agonizing pain they felt. Robin hoped that the demons did not have other offensive powers, having to fight the powers that they would face would be enough.<p>

The nine Titans walked towards the Central Park, plodding their way through the debris left from the fight a week ago. The park was in ruins. Trees had been torn from their roots, thrown on the ground, lying on their sides. The furnishings of the park had been obliterated into tiny splinters and shards, sprawled around what was left of the park. The ground had been upturned, the grassy grounds were turned into a large muddy turf with large mounds of earth around the park from Terra's attacks. The concrete pavement had been ruined, large deep crevices and cracks running through the length of it.

As they made their way through the rubble, they saw that their foe was waiting for them in front of what was left of the fountain. The four were standing there, still as statues. What the Titans didn't expect was an army standing behind the demons, it was a troop of the most horrifying and intimidating thing they had ever seen. The infantry were a group of black hooded figures, similar to the demons themselves, apart from the fact that they were near opaque, fading into the sunlight. There were headless riders, mounted on their phantom stallions. There were specter archers, mounted on demonic dragons with torn wings and smoke coming from their mouths. The frightening thing was not the sheer size of the force they faced, it was the aura that they radiated. You could sense the pure hate and disgust coming from the stares of the riders and you could smell the blood thirst coming from the dragons, you could see thirst for revenge and victory radiating from the foot soldiers. But what was most terrifying was the lifeless and stiff expression coming from the face of the demon named Darkness, the others showed sign of loathing and distaste but with her, there were no emotions whatsoever. Her face remained stiff and barren of feeling, and that was the most terrifying thing, seeing that blank look on such a demonic creature. What could she be thinking? Could she be plotting their demises?

The Titans were disturbed from their pondering as the demon Hatred walked forwards, his red cloak flowed behind him. His eyes were gleaming with the pain that he was going to cause. He lifted his hands to signal the start of the battle, the army behind him prepared to attack. Suddenly the black cloaked figure darted forwards, murmuring into Hatred ears. The Titans were confused as they saw the larger demon roll his eyes and cross his arms, when Darkness hissed a word of warning into his ear, he seemed to relent, stepping backwards. She looked up, face still void of emotion as she spoke, clear and melodic, the sound of and angel. Her large black eyes wandered, sweeping across the faces of the Titans.

"We have decided, that we shall fight fairly. I see that you have brought friends with you who have not done wrong"

Her eyes seem to linger on Aqualad for that extra moment as they flashed a glimmer of something... could it have been a glimmer of hope coming from her eyes? A glimmer of pity?

"Because you have been able to find innocent friends to help you, we have decided to fight evenly."

Her head dropped downwards and she stepped back to her place with the others. The grey cloaked figure gave a gesture, flicking his wrists. The army slowly sank down, falling through the concrete in a mass of black energy. Three of the demons took off their hoods, letting the Titans see their faces. One kept their hood up, it was the black cloaked one, Darkness. That demon seemed so different from the others, to the Titans, she seemed as if she was the most powerful, as she was able to cause Terra and Slade to fall to their knees almost instantaneously, rendering them unconscious from what Robin presumed was the pain and terror that she caused. But yet she seemed so fragile, so innocent. It seemed as if the demon Darkness did not belong with the others. As the Titans saw, Darkness had saved them twice, she had given them time to find help and dismissed her army... Why would a demon do that?

Hatred made the first move, attacking Robin with a flying kick. Soon the others were also engaged in combat. Cyborg, Speedy and Bumblebee were in a heated fight with Passion. She quickly rendered them immobile with a quick flick of her wrists. The three felt an emotional pain unlike anything they had ever experienced as they fell to their knees from the agony. They felt their heart break and tear apart, shattering into a million pieces.

Hatred was taking a more physical approach, preferring to use his brute force over his powers. Fighting Robin and Starfire wasn't that big of a deal to him, all he had to do was either avoid the projectiles thrown at him or intercept them with his own power. But soon Hatred had gotten bored and with a quick gesture of his hand, a ripple of red energy sweeping over the pair. The two quickly crumbled down, feeling the pain of jealousy and greed overwhelm their minds.

Darkness was fighting against Beast Boy, Mas and Menos. She was quick to use her power, fabricating figments of their terrors. As Mas and Menos were children, what came to attack them was a group of monsters from under their bed, something that most children are afraid of. These monsters appeared from no where, quickly subduing the twins and rendering them comatose. But what Beast Boy had to face was much worse, a cloud of black energy surrounded him, dragging him under the ground. He was forced to face with guilt. The guilt of being unable to save his parents. The guilt of Terra, trusting her, loving her, falling for her spell. The guilt of having betrayed Raven. He screamed a terror filled shriek as he was dragged down and thrown out by the energy, causing him to be unconscious as he lay on the cracked pavement. All through the fight, her face remained still. No flicker of delight at the scream of her victims. No sadistic smirk at the pain that they faced. No, her face remained cold and stony as she stared at her writhing victims.

Aqualad was left to face Fear all alone, but what surprised the demon was that his powers did not work on the Atlantan. This made him rather curious. He had to question his opponent. With a grim smile plastered upon his face, Fear started to circle Aqualad, who had his arms in a defensive position. Slowly and carefully, Fear started to walk around Aqualad.

"So, Atlantan, what are your greatest fears"

Aqualad turned, trying to face the demon. He held a snarl upon his face. How dare he? How dare he run the fact that Raven was gone in his face? How could he? With a low growl that seemed slightly primal he responded

"I have no fears."

With a slight grimace, Fear gestured over Aqualads head, causing his memories to resurface. He brought back the memory of the curse and incantation when fear stopped, realization filling his pale face. He crossed his arms and stood still, head titled slightly downwards. With a much softer voice, filled with understanding and bittersweet emotions he spoke.

"Leave now, go find her."

Aqualad growled again. Who was he talking about?

"I don't know what your saying"

Fear shook his head sorrowfully, sad that he did not understand.

"I have seen your darkest fear. My powers do not work on you because your darkest fear has happened. Look for her. Can't you see Atlantan? You are wasting time here, find her. Find your dark bird"

Something in Aqualad snapped. The demon had confirmed that she was well! But where was she? He had to know

"Where is she?"

He snapped, his patience weening. Fear started circling him again, but this time, it was not in a menacing way, it was the demons way of showing that he did not wish to fight, he wished to talk. Suddenly, he stopped moving. Something flashed in his eyes as he took a step back and yelled.

"Darkness. Take care of him for me"

The demoness nodded, gliding gracefully towards him. Darkness stood in front of him, head turned downwards, hood up. Aqualad was furious now. Why had that demon told him that Raven was alive and not given him her location? No... He would get the information off this one, she would tell him the location of his beloved.

"Where is Raven"

She looked up, eyes showing fear and recognition, her voice was soft and gentle even as she backed away slowly, her body trembling softly.

"I...I don't know who you're talking about..."

He grabbed her wrist and held it above her head right as she was about to use her powers. Twisting her arm slightly he asked once again with a low rough voice.

"I'm asking you. Where is Raven?"

Aqualad was surprised, the demoness had not retaliated yet. He had just seen her take down three of his comrades with seemingly no effort. But here she was, captured by him, making no attempts to fight, to escape. Her large dark doll like eyes were wide with fear and shock. She couldn't attack him. She wouldn't. She tried to punch him with her other arm when he grabbed her the buckle of her black cloak and yanked it off. He needed to know more about her. He wanted to know more about her.

When her cloak slowly fluttered from her shoulders, what he saw truly amazed him, the demoness Darkness had bright, wavy crimson red hair which looked as if it was on fire that reached her shoulder blades, her hair was parted on the right side, a fringe covering the left side of her face. Her large dark near black eyes, framed with long thick lashes were wide open and showed a glimmer of confusion. Small, yet full lips were quivering slightly with fear. Dressed in a black tank top with ripped skinny jeans and knee length combat boots, the demoness looked amazing.

But what shocked Aqualad was the necklace she had on upon her neck. It was a porcelain shell upon a sliver chain. The shell was an ivory white color that had a bird etched on the center in silver. Raven. He had given her that necklace... Darkness was Raven! Aqualad dropped the arm that he was holding in shock. He had hurt her... He had harmed her...

"R...Raven?"

Her eyes lit up with realization. Her cover had been blown. She quickly shook off the hands that still lingered on her wrist and she slowly backed away, eyes wide open with shock. She looked around, signaling the others to leave as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He was left to stand there, his fallen comrades surrounded him. He had to stand there knowing that he had just let her escape from his grasp yet again.

* * *

><p>Soo... how'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Leave a review or something...I feel as if I've rushed this... So i'm going to go back and find mistakes.<p>

I'm coming to a close in this story ... 2 more chapters :S Its been really fun writing this and getting the responses. So thank you to everyone who's reading this. You'll all have 2 more chapters to look forward to (or dread...). Well I just wanted to say that I own the incantation... so don't steal please...

* * *

><p>I might as well respond to the reviews:<p>

ashash1996800:Hi, thanks for reviewing again. As I said in the beginning, I edited the previous chapter a bit, so if you do go back and read it, hopefully it makes more sense :)

n4m4w45: Hi :) Thanks for reviewing all my stories, its really nice to have a constant reader. Well... to tell the truth, I kinda started getting bored repeating 'He was confused' 'She did not know what was going on' at the second part of the last chapter... so as you can clearly tell, I started skimping on the reactions. I think I changed it enough to make it a bit more clear. I also added a bit to Slade... cause when I went back and read it, I did notice that Slade didn't really do much, so I fixed that. Yeah... Terra's in charge ... heehee. I just felt that you know, she was in a position of power, and I did try to make her seem more 'manipulative' and evil than she really is. But personally I really don't like Terra as a character. Sure... she becomes the hero at the end... but I still don't like how she betrays the Titans and all... So yeah... About the mentor thing... I just needed Aqualad to be all dramatic and stuff and say 'Try Latin' as we saw in this chapter, I was going to make latin into some Azarathian language but then i realized that I had already put one HUGE hint as to what language it was a few chapters back (Facepalm)

x22raven22x: Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing. Is different good? I hope so :) heehee. I did try to make it different from the other AquaxRae stories (Wasn't that hard... There isn't that many of them sadly)

* * *

><p>So once again. Thank you. See you all within the next week (Hopefully)<p>

Dark Twisted Insanity


	8. The Apocalypse

Hi everyone, sorry for the extremely late update... I don't really have a excuse... Its summer? does that work? Well, I've just had the first week of my summer, which consisted of me not doing much... Um... I haven't really had time to _really_ proofread it... I had to make do with scan reading... So excuse me for any extreme mistakes, I have like extreme spelling issues today ... bleh.

So, just a warning... this might not be as good as some of the other chapters because (a) It was rather rushed (b) It was written with a headache and a bad writers block (c) I'm sleepy... and I can't think straight ... its three am...

I've also realized that I kinda neglect the Titans East in this chapter ... oops ... Well... too many people to deal with... meh.

Wanted to thank you all for the 797 views, I couldn't have done it without all of you readers and reviewers :) You guys are the best.

**Disclaimer: No... Don't own em... I could check in my shoe box if you want...**

* * *

><p>The Apocalypse<p>

He was left standing there, alone with his fallen comrades. He stood there, staring at the spot that she had just been in moments ago. Was it moments? It felt like years, It felt like an eternity. With no one to distract him from his self despising thoughts, time ticked by even slower. Oh... the thoughts that ran through his mind... He had hurt her... He had yelled at her... He had let her get away...

Eventually after what felt like a lifetime to Aqualad, the rest of the team slowly awakened. One by one they rubbed their eyes and sat up.

Robin looked at his surroundings, seeing the damage that the fight had done. More of the ground had been upturned, more trees had been uprooted. Buildings, monuments turned into rubble and scrap. He searched his head for answers. What had happened? He did not remember... He could only remember the pain he felt when Hatred had attacked them.

He gently rubbed the back of his head and stood up gingerly, walking towards Starfire, hoping that she would be unharmed. He quickly presented his hand and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you okay Star? Are you hurt?"

He was worried... What kind of pain had Hatred caused her? If any harm had come to his beloved girlfriend he would track down those demons and make him pay for all the trouble and pain they caused.

Starfire shook her head with care, recalling the images that she had seen. She slowly stretched her strained muscles, hoping that none of them would be too serious.

"I am fine boyfriend Robin... But the things that I have seen are hurtful... You will never leave me? Will you? I... I saw you telling me that I was no longer needed in the Titans and you told me we had to do the breaking up..."

Robin immediately moved forward, pulling her into a hug. How could she think that? How could she think that way? He would never leave her... He could never leave her...

"I won't ever leave you Star... I could never leave you."

She smiled, eyes sparkling with joy and warmth as he pulled away the hug.

Robin looked around, the rest of the Titans seemed fine, they were all awakening slowly. Beast Boy was helping Mas and Menos onto their feet, Cyborg was helping Bumble Bee up, holding a kind and caring hand out for her to hold. Speedy was already dusting himself off, searching for his bow.

Aqualad was standing ahead of him, in front of what was left of the fountain. His shoulders were slumped, as if there was a heavy weight placed upon them. He stared at the space in front of him with an empty and unforgiving look etched deep into his eyes. He was staring at a single spot on the ground, as if someone was there.

Robin walked slowly towards him, cautiously putting a gloved hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. He continued staring into the distance, as if not acknowledging Robin's presence.

She wasn't coming back... She was gone... He had lost her... He had let her run away. Aqualad closed his eyes and lowered his head hesitantly as he felt the tears build up behind his eyes. Robin spoke in a mild and soothing voice, hoping to not agitate Aqualad as he searched for answers.

"What happened?"

He pursed his lips and clenched his eyes shut, the memories and pain were still fresh in his mind, he did not wish to relive the pain he felt. But as a Titan, it was his duty to protect, and to protect he would have to tell the truth. He slowly took a deep breath and is a choked voice he spoke.

"I was fighting Fear. But his powers didn't seem to work on me. He said that it was because my greatest fear had already happened..."

Robin couldn't help himself, he had to interfere. His detective nature took over, forcing him to ask questions, forcing him to find out more.

"What was your greatest fear. Wait sorry... I didn't mean to intrude... You don't have to answer that"

Aqualad smiled miserably, the smile not reaching his dark eyes. He looked down at the ground and sighed deeply.

"No. Its fine. I should have told the Titans this earlier, I could have prevented all this"

He gestured at the broken debris scattered around them. He looked at Robin with a sorrowful look in his eyes, waiting for him to respond. Robin gave him a encouraging nod as Aqualad continued with his tale.

"When Raven went to Atlantis to help me... she figured out that Trident had cast a spell that causes people to see their worst fears. Similar to Darkness and Fears powers. I... I suddenly felt the curse work on me and I.. I saw pitch black darkness... I heard a scream... A loud piercing scream filled with hurt and agony... I saw her room... I walked in and saw blood everywhere... and then there was the horrific chant ... I saw it all happen ... I could have stopped this from happening... I'm sorry Robin... This is all my fault..."

The other Titans had heard every word of Aqualad's story. They stood there, listening... Slowly with a slight quiver in his voice he continued to speak.

"I fought Fear... and when he saw the thing I feared most... He told me to find her. Find Raven... When I asked him where Raven was he just laughed and told Darkness to fight me..."

He stopped. Biting on his lip, he was unsure of how to break the news.

"Robin... Darkness is Raven"

Everyone stared... How could that be? How could one of their greatest foes be the girl that they had spent the better part of the month searching for? Robin couldn't believe it... He wouldn't believe it... He laughed in a slightly psychotic and hysterical manner. Eyes wide with doubt.

"Darkness is Raven... Hahaha... Very funny Aqualad...Darkness can't be Raven... right?"

Aqualad shook his head sadly... How could he tell Robin that he had hurt her? How could he tell Beast Boy that he had failed his duty in protecting her?

"I...When I was fighting Darkness... I tried to get her to tell me where Raven was... She wouldn't say anything... I got mad and... and I pulled of her cloak... She had the necklace on... Then I... I yelled... she got scared and she took the others away with her."

Beast Boy spoke up, he wanted to find out more, he wanted to know what had happened to Raven... He needed to know.

"What necklace... Tell me Aqualad!"

Aqualad turned, unaware that there were other people listening in. He sighed yet again, running his hands through his long black hair in exasperation.

"When she went to Atlantis, I gave her a necklace to let her breathe underwater... Darkness was wearing the same necklace."

Beast Boy was now worried... Darkness couldn't be Raven... Raven wouldn't betray the Titans... would she? She wouldn't cause the next apocalypse ... She had tried so hard to avoid her destiny, why would she give in now?

"Could have been a look-alike"

Aqualad stared blankly at Beast Boy, and in an impassive tone he spoke

"It had a raven engraved in the necklace."

"Oh..."

They were all left speechless, there was no avoiding the fact now, there was no evading the truth. Robin took command, knowing that the others were still dumbfounded from the information they had just received.

"Lets go home and think about it there... No use standing here"

The others mutely nodded and they set off home.

* * *

><p>At the Titans tower everyone was bewildered, they all sat there, pondering the information they had received... Robin thought... Since they knew where and who Raven was, they could stop the apocalypse! They could save the world once again. He quickly walked up to the Titans and told them this new found idea.<p>

"Titans. I know how we can stop the apocalypse!"

Everyone looked up slightly bewildered... what could he possibly mean? How could they stop the impending doom that they whole world faced?

"Uhh... What do you mean Robin?"

Robin held a slightly grim look upon his face as he answered Speedy's intrusive question.

"Well... we know where Raven is now. We know how to break the curse...All we have to do is..."

He started trailing off as everyones eyes turned onto Aqualad. He suddenly sat up, feeling rather conscious from all the attention and stares he was receiving and looked around dumbfounded. Staring at the others he retorted.

"What? What are you all staring at?"

Robin spoke with a rather stern and resolute look on his face. It seemed that he would make sure that the cure was administered.

"You like Raven right?"

Aqualad stuttered and gaped, opening and closing his mouth while no sound came out. Eventually, he shut his jaw and nodded, feeling rather tongue tied. Of course he liked Raven, how could anyone not have a sense of attraction towards her? He might even go as far as to say he loved Raven. She was beautiful, mysterious. A puzzle, something he had to solve and understand, something that you could appreciate the complexity of.

Her personality was amazing, once you got past the cold unfeeling exterior, you would find a kind and warmhearted soul. He had learnt that she cared for her friends, just in her own way. She couldn't show emotion, he had learnt that. Sacrificing the ability to feel for the safety of the world, that was how she lived for the first 16 years of her life. His friends had told him that she was now able to feel, thanks to the downfall of her demonic father, Trigon.

He remembered the day that he had first met her... You couldn't really say that it was love at first sight, it would be a lie. What you could say was that he was intrigued by her, by her personality.

On that faithful day, the Titans were traveling in _his_ territory, trespassing on his grounds. He would have attacked them if he had not seen the dark goddess, hiding behind the others. Sure she had been star-stuck by him, she had fawned over him. But there still was that essence of mystery surrounding her, surrounding her past... She had caught his attention, taken his heart.

He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to understand her, and that he did. Raven had opened up slightly to him, he could even say that he was nearly on par with what Robin understood about Raven. Sure, Robin may know more, Robin may be her best friend. But Aqualad understood the pain of being shunned, the pain of being unwanted by your own people. That was what drew him to Raven when he had learnt of her past.

"Well all you have to do is kiss her, then the curse will be cured"

Aqualad's thoughts were disturbed by Robins ideas. The violins in his head screeched to a stop. Kiss Raven? He sighed, as he thought of how amazing it would be to kiss her. But to kiss her without asking, to kiss her without first knowing that she recuperated his feelings? No. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't. Not even to save the world...

"I can't..."

Robin was shocked, how could Aqualad say that? With an opportunity to save the world, to keep the world safe. How could he decline? Anyway, he _did_ say that he liked Raven? Right? So there should be no problem... This conversation should not be happening. Staring him straight in the eye and walking into his personal space he glared at him.

"Can't or won't Aqualad? Can't or won't."

Aqualad stepped back as lowered his head, wringing his wrists nervously as his eyes darted around the floor of the room. How should he answer? Should he tell the truth? Could he tell the truth? Sighing yet again, he looked up while avoiding eye contact with the others.

"I can't... I do like her... I truly do... I might even say that I love her Robin. But... I'm not her _true love_ I can't be... I hurt her... I couldn't even recognize her without the necklace... How can that be love?...I...It can't... I can't be her true love...She doesn't love me... She wouldn't love me..."

Beast Boy smiled... He could see how desperate Aqualad was to not hurt her...something he himself could not do. Now all he could hope for was that Aqualad would never hurt her the way he did...

"She kept your necklace"

Aqualad turned to face Beast Boy with a confused expression. What was he talking about? Yes, she was wearing his necklace, but what did that have to do with anything at all?

"What? I don't get it? I don't understand? What does the necklace have to do with anything?"

Beast Boy shook his head at his friends ignorance... How could he not see that Raven keeping the necklace means _something._ No matter now insignificant or small that something was. It still was a sign that Raven cared for Aqualad more then the others.

"We betrayed her... We hurt her. Pretty sure she would have tried to get rid of any memories to do with us. But yet, she kept it and wore it. That means something Aqualad. You mean something to her, something that I could never be. Cherish that Aqualad, cherish it."

Aqualad looked up, shocked at Beast Boys newfound maturity. What had happened to their fun loving, prank pulling shapeshifter? That was when Aqualad realized that the guilt and pain that Beast Boy had been going through for the past month must have changed him, forced him to grow up.

Aqualad looked closely at Beast Boy, there were some slight physical changes. His eyes, those were what changed the most. The emotions that surged through the iris were a mixture of pain, sorrow and guilt. The fun seeking nature that he had once held was gone, never to be found again. The pain that he had to face from the departure of Raven and the second betrayal of Terra had taken away his child like innocence. His lips were forced in some grim grimace, the cheery smile gone. This was a different person, this wasn't Beast Boy, not the one they knew... He spoke in a remorseful voice, would this new Beast Boy understand the emotional complications he faced?

"I know..."

"Then whats stopping you?"

Aqualad looked Beast Boy in the eyes, using wild hand gestures ranging from clutching at his head, waving them about to wringing his wrists he spoke with a frustrated tone.

"I don't know... I don't know... I can't kiss her... I can't do with without knowing that she likes me back, I can't do it without talking to her first. I won't do it... I... I'm scared..."

Aqualad lowered his head when he finally confessed what had been on his mind, Beast Boy placed a comforting arm on Aqualad's shoulder

"What are you scared of"

With an almost childlike and innocent look in his eyes, Aqualad stammered as he confessed.

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if the kiss doesn't work?...I wouldn't be able to live properly...I wouldn't be able to function if... If the kiss doesn't work... That would mean that she loved someone else... That would mean that I'm not her true love... I can't risk that... I couldn't...I... I can't loose her. Not again."

Suddenly a cloud of grey and pink smoke filled the room as a quiet and mystifying voice spoke through the smoke.

"You won't have to risk it"

The Titans poised for an attack, getting into defensive positions eyes searching the room for the location of the disturbance. Two figures appeared from behind the smoke. Robin raised his fists in a defensive position, getting ready to attack.

He pounced onto the taller, male figure but was quickly tossed aside. The female figure spoke

"We are not here to fight. We are here to discuss"

The Titans were weary of their motives, could they trust these people? As the two figures moved out of the smoke. Starfire raised her hands to her mouth and gasped. The figures walking towards them, they were the demons that they had just fought.

The woman walked in front of the Titans and spoke with a slightly sarcastic tone

"Hello again Titans..."

Aqualad spun around, facing the man that he had just fought earlier in the day and the woman that his comrades had fought, with a accusatory finger he pointed at the demons, his voice filled with menace.

"You..."

Passion spoke with a smirk playing on the edge of her lips, speaking with a mocking tone of voice that one would use when talking with a child, she tried to agitate Aqualad further by wagging her finger as she spoke.

" Now now Atlantian, it is rude to point."

Aqualad growled, feeling the anger and hate surge and flow through his veins he started to raised his hands to blast the demoness when Robin stopped him, whispering in a forced voice he hissed into his ear.

"Stop it, they want to talk. Thats what we're going to do."

Aqualad looked up again, ashamed of his rash actions. He saw that Fear was pulling Passion aside, glaring at her. The demon turned and spoke in a rational tone, his eyes no longer filled with a look of emptiness and fear and was replaced with a look of apprehensiveness.

"Hello Titans... We're here to help you...We're here to help you stop the apocalypse."

Everyone was shocked. Why would they help them? Why would the demons themselves prevent the apocalypse that they were destined to create? Cyborg stared in awe, amazed that these people seemed to show a softer side. Robin glared at them, still rather suspicious of their intents.

"So... you're joining us ... to fight against your own people? Why? Wait... where are the others?"

The demoness shook her head, a wry smile perched upon her lips.

"No... We're going to help you... Not fight with you... Why are we going to doing this? Because _he _made a rather big impression on our little sister. Anyway... Hatred is with Darkness right now... She doesn't know we're here."

She gestured at Aqualad. Everyone was more confused than ever... Little sister? What did she mean? The demon sighed... disappointed that his companion had let out so much, disappointed that she had told them their deepest secret. He spoke with a rather bored and carefree tone.

"I guess we'll have to start from the beginning... My name is Sparrow... That is my real name..."

He gestured to passion with a quick wave, never really looking at her...

"This is Lark... You have met Crow... Who goes by the name Hate... And of course, you have all met Raven. Darkness... Thats what she calls herself. We are all siblings... Our father is Trigon or as we call him. Lucifer. Some of you have met him.

We were all born in Azarath, raised there as well... When the Azarathians learnt of the prophecy destined to the youngest of the half demons... They shunned her...They ignored her... She was left all alone, even mother ignored her... The only people who would talk to her was Azar...and us..."

He said this all with a reminiscent look in his eyes, his usually static and cold face showed sign of bittersweet happiness... As if he was remembering all that had happened. His voice changed from a hard, stony one to a one filled with regret and sorrow

"She was only eight... None of children would talk to her... They would mock her... Sneer at her... She was an outcast...

One day, there was this little boy... I think he was ten at the time... He came up to Raven and beat her, kicked her, punched her... He said that she deserved to die, he said that she shouldn't be here.. Told her that she should go back to hell. Of course knowing Raven, she wouldn't attack anyone, she's too kind for that. She just sat there, letting him kick her, letting him hurt her... Until we came back and found that stupid child. No one hurts our little sister. From that day on we promised to protect her from anyone that would hurt her.

As you all know, when she was fifteen she came down to earth, hoping to find help... And she did, she found you people."

Passion took over, a mischievous glint in her eyes, a wild smile playing on her lips

"I can sense your desire for her. I can see the way your eyes look when we speak of her. You love her? Am I correct?"

Aqualad nodded, not daring to lie to the demons who could see his fears. The demoness smirked, happy that she had established some sense of truth.

"She likes you back... She doesn't want to start the apocalypse... Its just happened, she has no control of what she'll do and there is only one way to stop it.

You've got to kiss her... She really cares for you. She didn't attack you in the fight didn't she? But she did attack the others. She let you grab her wrist without her attacking you... She could have taken you down with a single glance, but yet she didn't. She cares Awkwardlad... she really does."

Aqualad mumbled incoherently

"Aqualad... The name's Aqualad"

The demoness chuckled, obviously aware of her mistake. Aqualad's head was lowered, he was obviously in thought, thinking over what he had just been told.

"I can't... I can't do it...I do love her... But I can't kiss her... Not when everyone's telling me to. Its something you do on impulse, I can't kiss her on command. I'm sorry, but I can't and I won't"

Sparrow spoke once again, his voice void of all emotion, cold and unfeeling.

"Well if you think that way that is all we can help you with... We cannot do much more. All we can provide is information. Just know that tomorrow is the last day. If you cannot stop the prophecy by sunset, it'll be too late. Do not try to fight, it will be pointless. There is only one way to stop it. Know that if you attempt to hurt her, we will destroy you."

With that the pair disappeared into a cloud of smoke, disappearing through the walls.

* * *

><p>A new day had dawned, the Titans had decided that they would do all in their power to stop the world from its impending destruction even if the fight would destroy them. The sky was different that day, instead of the usual blue, it was a deep burgundy with pitch black clouds.<p>

The alarms had been ringing all morning. The city was being destroyed slowly by large red vines with thorns which had been shooting up from the ground since daybreak, breaking through the concrete, destroying the roads, entwining around buildings and tearing them down. The vines were going to tear everything down, the start of the apocalypse. There had already been reports of these very vines all over the world, destroying precious historical monuments and infrastructure. Every super hero and heroine over the world had tried their best to take down these trailing plants, chopping at them with their powers or weapons, but nothing seemed to work. The vines seemed to be invincible, demolishing anything in their demonic path.

It was four. They had two hours before the dawning of the day, two hours before the complete and utter destruction of the earth and all that inhabited it... Two hours. Suddenly the alarm rang, signaling that the four were somewhere in the city center. Robin sighed, signaling for the team to move out. He thought about the conversation they had had with Fear and Passion the other day, could they be telling the truth, could Raven really have no control over what she was doing? Could she really be helpless?

They arrived at the city center and saw that it had been demolished completely. The town hall had been wrecked, the vines entwined what was left of the rubble. The high-rises had been torn down, wrecked, destroyed. It was as if Trigons rein of terror had stuck again.

The Titans looked around, but the four were no where in sight. Robin, taking leadership commanded the Titans to search for any citizens in need of help. Robin and Cyborg took to the roads and highways, searching for any victims of the vines. Bumble Bee and Starfire flew through the skies, taking the higher ground, hoping to gain a better view of what was left of the city. Mas, Menos and Beast Boy ran to the warehouses and docks, in search of any trapped ships. Aqualad walked down the main streets where the entertainment once lay.

He strolled down the streets, noticing the electronics store and the video store had been surrounded by the red vines. He walked closer, his mind was scremaing at him to move back, to flee. Slowly, he reached a hand out and touched the vine. He felt something trickle down his finger, it was his blood, the vines had thorns! Upon closer inspection he noted that there was a single white rosebud growing on the red vines. He heard a scream, coming from the direction of the theater. The scream was a piercing one, filled with bitterness and pain. He turned and searched for the origin of the sound, running down the alley.

What he saw shocked him, it was Raven sitting there in the corner of the alleyway with a dead end. She seemed to be glowing with a black and red aura surrounding her. He cautiously stepped forward and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. With a trembling and quivering voice he spoke.

"Raven?"

Her head shot up, eyes wide open with fear and distress, she opened her mouth and spoke with a weak and pained voice

"I...I don't know who your talking about"

She let out another tortuous scream as the vines around them grew even taller, the glow seemed to strengthen with every distressed scream she let out.

* * *

><p>A block away on the rooftop of the Pizza Parlor that the Titans had frequently visited the other demons were standing there, watching the planet that had housed them slowly turn into nothing more than a barren wasteland.<p>

"Just do it Lark"

Hatred growled, he hated seeing his little sister in so much pain and not be able to do anything about it. There was nothing that he or his brother could do, their last hope was for their sister to use her powers on the boy who had fallen in love with Raven. Lark stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

"I...I don't want to meddle... I won't be able to control it."

Sparrow sighed deeply, he didn't want to interfere with his sisters choice, but seeing Raven writher in pain and hearing her piercing scream was all too much for him, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"She's in pain... please Lark... It can't get any worse..."

Lark closed her eyes, rested her forehead in thought. After her pondering she had decided her course of action.

"I'll do it...I'll do it"

She spoke softy, raising her arms she uttered

"_Filius aquam acciperet tua cupiditas" _

She lowered her hands gently, raising her head to the skies, she sighed.

"Now it is in the hands of destiny, let us all hope that he is her true love, let us all hope that he truly cares for her. There is only so much the spell can do..."

* * *

><p>Aqualad just stood there, unable to do anything, unable to help ease the pain of the girl that sat there, writhing in pain.<p>

"Raven..."

She didn't respond, her body shook and trembled. He tried to reach a arm out to comfort her when suddenly something seemed to posses him, he felt the desire for Raven bubble to the top of his mind. He stepped forward, a devilish smirk plastered on his face, seeming so out of place there. Walking towards her, a roguish look in his eyes. Raven looked up and when she saw him so out of character, her breath hitched. Her empathic powers kicked in, informing her of the emotions that he was feeling. She tried to stand up, she tried to run, fearing the things that were running through his mind. But there was no where to go, she had backed herself into a corner. She raised a hand to punch him, but he quickly grabbed it, pinning her wrist to the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear, her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke.

"Aq...Aqualad?"

A look of dejection seemed to flash by his eyes momentarily, but it was quickly replace by the devilish look he had worn earlier. He seemed so cocky now, so arrogant now that he was in power, now that he had control.

"Now you pretend to know me Raven... Now that I'm in control of you, you acknowledge my existence?"

She started to feel uneasy, this wasn't the Aqualad that she had met in Atlantis, this wasn't the man that had given her the necklace. She started to struggle, trying to break free of his rock hard grip.

"Let me go... please... just let me go"

He smirked, tightening his hold on her wrist. He pretended to think, stroking his chin with his free hand.

"Let me see... Nah. If you want to escape, use your powers, if you can..."

Her eyes flashed red, how dare he assume that she wouldn't attack him? How dare he assume such things? She lifted her free arm. Eyes glowed white as her hands were surrounded by a mass of black energy. She prepared to attack him, when suddenly with a quick movement he had grasped her other hand, holding it against the first with the same hand. She was terrified, she could sense the passion and lust radiating off him, she could see his eyes glittering with desire.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. Could she not tell? Was she really that blind towards his feelings? The corner of his lip twitched as he moved in closer towards her, their faces only mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her, she could taste the longing in the air. He lowered his head, and whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Can't you tell Raven... Can't you sense it? I love you."

She could feel his breath tickle her neck, she could feel his grip of her wrists loosen as he seemed to be losing his composure. Suddenly with an angry outburst, he grabbed onto her waist with his free hand, holding her closer and tighter than before. He move his head closer towards her, she could feel the warmth from his lips radiating onto her own. He closed the distance between them, taking her lips into his own. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. Something that she did not expect with his previous behavior. He tried to coax a response from her as she stood there, shocked and unable to move. She started to reciprocate as the grip of her wrists loosened, his hand finding their way to her waist, engulfing her. Her own hands trailed down, coming to a rest on his shoulders, embracing him with passion.

The vines around them shrunk, recoiling back into the ground. The building and roads were restored as the sky cleared, it seemed as if this had never happened. Her bright red hair faded, becoming a shade of ivory. Her eyes became violet once more as Aqualad regained his senses. His eyes opened as he stopped mid-kiss. His hold on her waist loosened as he pulled back and stepped away, horrified at what he had done.

"Raven... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me...I..."

She stood there, arms held loosely against her side, eyes clearly showing that she was in shock. He slowly edged out of the alley, left her to standing there... alone with the memories of her betrayal, memories of how she almost destroyed the world. Left her to realize that she loved him too...

* * *

><p>Yeah... not as good, feels kind repetitive ...<p>

wow... ONE CHAPTER LEFT O.o ... well one planned chapter, might be more... depends, probably not though.

Ouch... killer headache... ugh... I will go back and edit this, I just don't want to look at it anymore... at least not yet...

Should I make the Titans East say stuff when I edit... I think they feel ignored and unloved ... sorry bout that...

Thank you to the three people who reviewed,** n4m4w45** and **NeonPocky,** you guys are the best, thanks for constantly reviewing, your support is what keeps me going. Go check out their stuff, its really awesome. And to the unsigned reviewer, thank you. ... I'll add the responses later, the headache isn't letting me do anything...

Thanks once again... leave a response or something. I'll update soon...like next week, if I can't get it done by this week I might not be able to post it till August. I will be moving during the last two weeks of July. Moving= No internet = No :(

Thanks for all the support

Peace out

Dark Twisted Insanity


	9. His Happy Never After

Hi everyone, its your favorite insane authoress here. I got this chapter done :D But now i'm moving... no internet... *sighs* Well hope you enjoy this. yeah... I feel really really repetitive here... Hope this chapters okay.

This chapter may seemed rather rushed... cause it was... sorry bout that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No... No I do not own them... Must you ask... It hurts to be reminded of what I can't have...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>His Happy Never After<strong>

'_Why. Why did I leave her there? Why did I run? How could I do that to her... How could I just run away... She probably hates me._

_I wonder where she is now. I wonder what she' s doing. I wonder how she is now... If I found her, would she ever forgive me? Would I ever see her again? No. Its no use... I've lost her... I left her alone at her greatest time of need. I walked away... I left. My fault... All my fault... '_

Aqualad sat on the couch, brooding... The two teams had merged after the defeat of the four demons and the prevention of the apocalypse, making the original tower the new base of the Titans. Most of the villains had stopped in their crimes after the world had been brought back from the depths of hell, the few that had remained were not a large threat, meaning that the teams could merge, spend more time with each other.

It was almost Valentine's Day, only hours left until it was the day... The day that would mark the half year point that the world had been saved... The day he had walked away.

He stood up, crossing his arms, allowing his eyes to wander around the room... The tower seemed so empty... so cold. The others weren't there, still asleep, resting for the masked ball that the mayor had decided to hold in honor of the heros. He stopped, eyes wide with the sudden thought. The ball. He didn't want to go... He didn't want to spend _that_ day in a stuffy room filled with other people. He wanted to be at home. He wanted to go back to that alleyway. He wanted her back. But that could never happen. Not now, not when he had let her go.

Why did Robin make it compulsory for all of them to make an appearance? Why couldn't he let him mope alone at the tower? Why couldn't he leave him to drown in his sorrows? Why... Why was he so stupid.

Letting out a small groan he looked into the large window, the sunrise bringing back painful memories. That sunset... The one he had spent with her.

The night sky lit ablaze with a multitude of fiery colors, lighting up the sky with a crimson glow as the sun made its slow journey from the horizon of the bay, the dark colors of the night fading away. He winced and turned away as the break of dawn blinded him, he was too used to the dark, having locked himself away from others due to guilt.

Weren't sunrises supposed to signal a new start? A new chance? A fresh start?

'_Would I ever get that chance? If I didn't she have come back? Would she have forgiven them? Would I had gotten a chance with her? Would she had accepted me?'_

He walked away from the window, leaving his thoughts and troubles behind as he made his way into the kitchen. He filled the pot and placed it upon the stove, letting the water heat. He had began to constantly drink tea, the very same blend that she had. He wanted to surround himself with the things that were Raven. The little quirks that made her Raven. He wanted to keep the memory of her alive... But, it was fading. She was fading. No matter how hard he tried, she was fading from their memories. The others had stopped searching months ago. Only Beast Boy remained to help him. But even he seemed to be loosing hope in ever finding her. Even he seemed to have ceased searching... Everyone believed that she wouldn't be found if she wanted to hide from them.

He left the room, mug in hand. The door closed with a muted swish as he left the room, making his way down the empty corridor. Step by step, he made his way down the hallway. He felt his heart beating faster, the feeling of anticipation and guilt unsettling in the pit of his stomach. He was getting close, every step took him closer to _her_ room. Every miserable step he took brought him closer. He was there. He was outside of her room. He raised his hand, bringing it to the same level as the plate on the door. He let his fingers gently trace the sliver letters. Raven. Oh... How he missed her. How he wanted her back so desperately.

He winced as he thought of the guilt she must have been left to deal with. The pain. He had told the others what he had done. He couldn't hide it. He wouldn't... They of course, they scolded him, they yelled. They told him how much of a idiot he was, they told him how stupid his actions were.

'_As if I didn't know... As if I don't regret that every single minute of the day' _

He wanted to go into her room... The desire lighting his heart ablaze. But that was quickly quenched with the memory. The ice cold guilt.

'_How could I hurt her like that? Why did I do that... Why did I kiss her...' _

He made his way to his room. The others would awaken soon and he did not want to be near them on this day... On the day of love.

'_Would she be here with me... Would we spend the day together... Would she ever love me? If only... If only I didn't go... If only I didn't run...'_

* * *

><p>He was now dressed, having been forced by the others to become presentable for the ball. With a simple long sleeved white collared shirt and a simple black tie, well pressed dress pants and polished shoes he deemed himself decent for the party. He wasn't going to go purchase himself a tuxedo for the damned event. He didn't even want to go. Heck. It wasn't even a black tie event, just semi formal. What was all the fuss the others were making? He could hear the others arguing and yelling over a tie. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and his mask and left his room. They were all going to go separately, well... He was at least. He didn't want to spend today in the company of the team... let alone a room filled with strangers. He walked through the corridor, his footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. He made his way past the common room where he heard the others panicking. He shook his head, not bothering to tell the others that he was leaving, walking to the elevator and making his way to the garage.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Why is Aqualad so sad? He should be over her... Shouldn't he? Well... I'm not one to speak. I still miss her...But I was the cause of all this. All of their pain... He's been detaching himself from us. He's hiding. He's living in denial... He need to accept that she's not going to come back. Not anymore. Not now. Not when we've all hurt her so much. <em>

_We've done everything we could to get him over her... Dates with freaking models... Hooking him up with really really __**hot**__ girls... But still nothing, he doesn't even appreciate the effort. Well, it wasn't that hard, they wanted to go out with him anyway .He has a fan club larger than freaking Robin. But still... He pines for her. He mopes in his room all day... Hopefully he'll find someone else today... Its Valentine's Day, no one should be alone... No one. Especially not him... The guilt must be eating at him. It is for me... Its still hurts, knowing what I did._

_I wonder where she is now... I wonder if she's with her siblings... I wonder if she's still a hero... I wonder if she knows how sorry I feel. I wonder if she knows that Aqualad's just wasting away. But all this wondering isn't going to do anything... We all need to move on. I have... I've found someone else... She's no Raven, but I love her. Aqualad needs to do that. He needs to stop wasting his life, he needs to stop this. There's going to be a change today... Something bigs going to happen. I can feel it'_

Beast Boy stood there, leaning against the counter. Watching Robin and Speedy fight over the last dollop of hair gel. He was wearing the holographic ring that Cyborg had made for events like this, making him the blonde haired, blue eyed teenager. A normal person.

He had grown up, he had matured. The pain that he had felt, the guilt had forced him to grow up. Making him more sensible, more responsible. He gathered his mask, a dark green one with swirls and left to pick up his new girlfriend. Jenny.

He let out a sigh. Jenny was a wonderful girl, a smart, pretty and fun person. But she would never replace Raven in his heart. No one could.

'_I suppose Terra was only a replacement for Raven... I guess Jenny must be as well, but I really like Jenny... I... I only liked Terra cause she seemed to like me back. Guess I was wrong about that.'_

* * *

><p>He stood there, bored out of his mind. This was all pointless, women constantly flirted with him, throwing themselves at him. It was almost pathetic, but he couldn't say that... He was too much of a gentleman to say anything of the sorts. He could only politely turn them down and leave. He reached up and adjusted his mask, making sure that it was sill securely fastened on his face. He had made it himself. A dark fabric with silver trimming. Dark blue threads flowed across the fabric, like the waves in the sea.<p>

He ran his hands through his coal black hair, masked eyes searching the room. There hadn't been a single person who had truly caught his attention. That was until he had laid his eyes upon her. Her with the long black hair that reached the small of her back. Her with the tips of her tresses dyed crimson red. Her with the perfectly smooth and dove white skin. She was dressed in pure white, she looked like an angel, a goddess. The white dress fitted her perfectly. A tight strapless bodice covering her torso, the snow white fabric flowed from her hips, just touching the floor. Her mask was black, like his. Red lace trimmed the edges of the mask. Intricate patterns were made in sliver thread. He saw her brush her hair out of her face, looping it behind her ears with her slender fingers. She mesmerized him, placing him into a deep intoxicating trance.

'_I should go talk to her, maybe ask her to dance... But... Raven. No. she would have wanted me to move on. She wouldn't like me wallowing in misery. She would have loathed the thought of me being like this.'_

With all the courage he could muster, he made his way across the room to where she was. Taking in a deep breath, he reached out and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him, head tilted in expectation, her full lips slightly parted. He felt nervous all of a sudden. What if she turned him down... What if she had someone else. No. He was going to try.

"I... I was wondering...Well... I was wondering if you wanted to dance... I.. I thought you could use some company... "

A radiating smile broke throughout her face, with a muted chuckle, she nodded and with a playful grin she mouthed

'I'd love to'

He reached out and grabbed her hand, leading her out into the center of the large room. The music changed, the jazzy upbeat tune became mellow, a gentle waltz. Unsurely, his free hand reach out to hold her waist as her hand came to a rest on his shoulder. Slowly they began to dance, step after step as they waltz around the room. The song ended as he twirled her one final time. Slowly, reluctantly, he removed his hand from her waist. She smiled softly at him as she let go of his hand and made a move to leave. He reached out, grabbing her hand.

"Wait... Do you want to talk for a while?"

She tilted her head to the side, biting on her lips in though. Slowly, with doubt filled eyes, she nodded, squeezing his hand gently. He led her to the gardens. Away from the crowd. Away from everyone else. They stepped out into the cold night air. She shivered from the icy breeze that blew past them.

"Here. Take this"

She looked up at him, he was holding out his jacket. She smiled and nodded gratefully as he placed the jacket over her pale shoulders.

"So... Who are you"

She turned at the sudden sound. He was staring at her, a confused look upon his face. She smirked slightly.

"Why do you tell me first"

She spoke for the first time since he had met her mere hours ago. Her voice was soft, melodic and angelic. It matched her perfectly. He grinned slightly and with a quick flick of his wrists, he removed his mask, revealing his dark eyes.

"My name is Garth... But you probably know me as Aqualad"

She gasped, lips trembling with shock. Slowly, she raised her hand and brushed her ebony hair aside. He looked closely and saw that she had on a necklace. A silver chain with a shell upon it... A raven etched upon the shell. He had been too captivated by her beauty to notice it. He stuttered. Eyes wide with surprise. He had found her... He had finally found her... She was here...

"Rae...Raven?"

She sighed and lowered her head. With a whisper she spoke.

"Yes... its me... I'm sorry... I... I caused so much pain... I hurt the team... I hurt innocent people..."

He raised his hand to cup her cheeks, slowly and gently he brushed the warm tears that were trickling down her face with his thumb. Carefully he placed his free hand along the side of her mask, lifting the edge of it. Seeing that she made no move to stop him he removed her mask. Her amethyst eyes were wide with pain and guilt, wet tears brimming at the edges.

He quickly rushed to hold her, to comfort her. He held her close to himself, letting her tears soak his shirt. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He murmured softly, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left you there... I shouldn't have ran away..."

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were heavy with remorse and regret. It wasn't his fault...

"Its not your fault... I brought about the ending of the world... again."

"Will you forgive me? I shouldn't have done that... Shouldn't have kissed you"

He spoke so softly, so dejectedly. Her eyebrows were raised. Her eyes were wide with a forced tone of voice she spat the word out.

"So are you saying you regret kissing me?"

He snapped out of the trace that he was in. How could she think like that? Of course he didn't regret it... But he should have asked... He remembered how forceful he was... He remembered the look of fear she held in her eyes as he moved towards her, like a predator making its way to its helpless prey. He had taken advantage of her...

"No... How could you think that? I don't regret it... I just regret the actions... the mindset..."

She looked up as her eyes softened up, filling with warmth and hope. Her voice was soft and it seemed to tinkle. She carefully snuggled into his chest as she spoke.

"I was never mad..."

His eyes lit up with pure joy and happiness. Slowly, he leaned down, bridging the distance between them. This time it was different. This time, he was himself... He knew that she liked him too, since she hadn't ran. This time... the kiss was filled with love and passion... Slowly, reluctantly. He pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"Will you stay? Will you join us again?"

She nodded, leaning her head against his torso. She was content... She was happy... She had never felt this loved... But now. She had found love. She had found her true love.

"I will... I will"

* * *

><p>Wow... I'm done. Whoot. I know I murdered the ellipsis... 104 times. Yep. You heard it right. I guess this is the final chapter, might place a epilogue or something. Okay, I need to ask. Would you all rather see another chaptered story or random little moments between the characters? I know I'm going to do both, just not sure which to do first. Also, would you rather I write a RobinxRaven story or a JerichoxRaven. Cause I'm not sure which one I should write. Yeah... okay. Responding to reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Intelligence4thestupid<p>

Thanks :) It means a lot to me that you like my story. Heehee... about the cliff hangers... I just break off when I feel lazy and don't feel like writing anymore... oops :) (Shhhhh... Don't tell anyone :P)

* * *

><p>n4m4w45<p>

Hey, thanks for reviewing again. I know it wasn't that good... I just got sick of writing that chapter and I wanted to move on and get the stupid thing over with... I know I should have had more of the people talking... I just didn't really know where to place them, it all seemed so out of place. Awkardlad ... heh :P I got to typee. yay. I hope your monitor gets fixed soon. Oh... I kinda want to dedicate the bit with Beast Boy in for you... since you were like my first reviewer and one of the people who had supported this story from the beginning. So... yeah. Thank you so much.

* * *

><p>ashash1996800<p>

Hiya! its no problem... Its kinda my fault... I should have made the chapter more clear in the first place.

* * *

><p>Well... This is over with for now. Unless you all want a epilogue... if you do, review or something. I need to make a thanks page... But its like late now... I have volunteer work tomorrow...gonna go get mauled by children. Fun. Well... bye. Thank you all for reading and sticking with my crazy mood swings and bad writing. I'm really proud that I finished something.<p>

Dark Twisted Insanity


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

**[Insert sarcastic remark about owning the Teen Titans] **

**[Insert remark about lawyers and law suits and how your going to get nothing even if you sue 'cause I'm broke] **

**[Insert **_**really **_**sarcastic comment about owning Awkar... ehem. I mean Aqualad. Back off fangirls he's mine *nosebleed*]**

* * *

><p>'<em>I was never allowed emotions when growing up. Mother and Azar always told me to keep my emotions under control, to keep them under wraps. Happiness, sadness, rage, guilt. I had to restrain them, I had to control them, I had to hide them. <em>

_They told me that feelings, that emotions could hurt, could kill the ones I cared for because of my powers. They said that I was to never indulge in such luxuries. Emotions were always considered a luxury, an indulgence, something I could never afford. _

_I am the child of a demon, the spawn of the devil, brought onto the world only to destroy it, to eradicate it. I've done so many terrible things, I've hurt so many people. I don't deserve it, I don't deserve love. But yet...here I am, in the warm embrace of the man that loved me, the man that saved me from myself. _

_The priestess at the temples once told me that I would never find love, never experience happiness being the fiend that they said I was. They never gave me love, they never bothered to care. I could only sit there, alone in a corner watching as they showered other children with love and praises whereas I was only scolded and mocked. _

_I don't deserve this... I don't deserve him. Yet he holds me, he hugs me, he loves me. This is more than I could ever ask for. All this is more than I could ever want. His strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My face buried against his firm, chiseled chest. All that I could ever want. Being held in his arms, I could forget everything...I could loose myself. All of a sudden, his sweet voice disturbed my thoughts. He begged me to never leave him, to never go. I froze, eyes wide with shock, my body tense. What did he mean? I could never leave him, I would never leave him. I heard my own voice quiver as I spoke, it seemed so soft, so far away. I spoke, I told him how I felt, I told him how I could never leave him, ever. He pulled me closer, held me tighter as he whispered into my ear as he thanked me. His smooth voice sent shivers and chills down my spine. Why did it seem that he need me, why did it seem that I was the once keeping him grounded. He could do with so much better, he could much better than the demon child that I am. Suddenly, the clock chimes, signaling that midnight had arrived. How ironic ...the princess always seemed to meet her prince at midnight, and there I was, the princess of darkness, the heir to the underworlds in the arms of the prince of the sea, the ruler of the oceans._

_It felt like an eternity had passed as I began to loosen my grip on him, pulling away slightly. He seemed slightly dejected as I pulled away, his gaze was lowered as he reluctantly let go. I smiled slightly, he seemed to care so much for me...He slowly reached for my hands, lacing his fingers against my own as he squeezed my hand pulling us towards the exit. He smiled sincerely at me as we walked to the gates, our fingers intertwined. He took me towards the car park as he signaled the door attendant to bring his vehicle. The concierge nodded and spoke into the handset that was clipped onto his uniform. Soon after a black motorcycle rolled up the driveway as he hopped onto the seat, handing me a matching helmet he gestured for me to get on, I smiled gratefully as I began to gather up my dress. How anyone was expected to move in this was beyond me. I clambered onto the seat awkwardly as I accepted the helmet and fastened it onto my head. I grabbed onto his waist, circling my arms around him as he began to rev the engine to life, twisting the handles and soon we were driving off into the distance, a trail of dirt behind us.'_

* * *

><p>The rest of the Titans returned to the tower well after midnight. They entered the common room, walking and talking boisterously. They were joyously strolling across the room, babbling about the nights events.<p>

"Dude. The party was wicked, I mean I danced with Jenny like all night. Hey Speedy, did ya' get any numbers?"

Beast Boy grinned and playfully jabbed Speedy, who shrugged and smirked conceitedly.

"Totally... Did you see that really hot girl in the tight red dress and white mask. So hot! I got her number. And that blond chick with the grey eyes, she was all over me. She was like following me like a puppy!"

Robin scoffed as Speedy turned to glare at him. Robin stared, his eyebrows raised.

"You never got the number of the blond girl, she threw her drink over you when you failed at flirting and the chick with the red dress slapped you. The only number you got was the number of that crazy girl...You know, your '_number one fan'_"

Robin did the little quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke, leaving the rest of the team to snigger and laugh at Speedy who was now red in the face. Everyone stopped. All eyes were on the couch, where they saw two figures resting. Beast Boy beamed to him self as he realized who one of the figures were.

'_Wait...is that Aqualad? Guess he must've found some hot chick at the ball, I knew it would happen. Finally...he's starting to get over her... Who's the girl...Robin's so gonna blow a fuse when he finds that Aqualad brought a citizen back to the tower.'_

One was Aqualad, with his arms around the other, an ebony haired girl, dressed in a dove white ball gown. The girl had rested her head upon Aqualad's shoulders, his arms around her waist. The girl began to stir as she began to open her eyes, revealing bright amethyst eyes, filled with confusion. Beastboy stuttered, eyes wide with shock as he breathed

"Raven..."

The team gasped as Starfire and Bumblebee ran to hug her, embracing the girl in their warm and welcoming arms. The others soon came to their senses and began to dart towards the girl.

"Friend Raven. You have returned. This is such a joyous occasion. We must celebrate!"

Starfire held Raven tightly as she was in the center of the hug. Cyborg began to ruffle her hair affectionately, as his little sister had finally returned.

"So you've finally decided to return..."

Robin spoke, standing away from the enormous hug that the others were in, he held a smug smile upon his face as he chuckled, seeing the team so happy. Cyborg reach out an arm as to grab Robin by the collar, yanking him into the hug. Robin yelped as he was smothered by Cyborg and Speedy's arms. Nobody seemed to notice that a certain member of the team was trying to sneak away, a tendril of black energy wrapped around the changeling's leg and yanked him towards the group, enveloping him in the hug. Everyone was happy in the company of each other, content that their family had finally reunited.

* * *

><p>Uh... Hi? yeah, so... Its finally done :D sorry for the major delay though... [twiddles thumbs] I've just moved and lets just say... I hate unpacking... I never want to see a cardboard box for as long as I live. I have to apologize for this really horrible and short epilogue... I hope you all weren't hoping for much, but its the best that I can do right now without banging my head on my new desk from writers block, and I don't think slamming my head against the table will do much for whatevers left of my sanity. I will edit it... cause it doesn't feel right...UGH.<p>

**I need a beta**... me reading it over and over isn't doing any good. [looks around expectanly] What? No one wants to volunteer? Well... if you do...leave a review or PM me. :)

Well. There are a few people I would like to thank...

The wonderful reviewers who kept me going throughout this story:

**n4m4w45**

**NeonPocky**

**Ashash1996800**

**Willow Pierce**

**Anonymous Reviewer (Hi.. whoeveryouare)**

**Intelligence4thestupid**

**Zarter-4-Eva**

* * *

><p>The awesome people who put this on their favorites andor added it to their alerts:

ashash1996800

Intelligence4thestupid

NeonPocky

raven-fan14 _(how many raven fans are there? O.o)_

ravenkakashiluv26 _(like I said... how many people love raven?)_

the-fairies

Willow Pierce

ChicInGlitter

Panda Jinx

* * *

><p>The lovely readers who put me as one of their favorite authors list or placed me on their author alert list <em>(Its a HUGE honor. Really)<em>

ashash1996800

NeonPocky

n4m4w45

black rose-raven angel _(again with the word 'Raven' in the name :P)_

Willow Pierce

All of you people are really awesome and inspirational and well... I'm so happy that I've finally completed a story *eyes water* and and *sniffles* I got over **1300** hits... close to 1400... and it makes me so happy and I couldn't have done it without all you people.

* * *

><p>Well, thats it for Everything Changes. There will be a new story soon, a JerxRae or RobxRae... I really want to do the JerxRae one... but the oneshot I posted a while back hasn't been doing so well and... Well I don't really want to spend time writing if no one will read it so... I'm really hesitant about writing it. I have a 'decent' plot and all but...<p>

So um... could you go and give the story some love? Its really lonely and sad... just sitting there, no readers... I mean, its a nice angsty story. **We all love a good angst. Right?** So yeah... If I get a 'sufficient' number of hits I'll go post the JerxRae story first. What?... their a REALLY cute couple :3

* * *

><p>So. Once again. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I'll see you soon. Hopefully with the final ending for Endless Love and <strong>a NEW STORY :D<strong>

_**oh yeah... I need your help and input... should I continue 'Reunion' ? cause it would make a nice story... but i need some opinions first :)**_


End file.
